juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum27
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 *Archiwum do 10.09.11 2013 Styczeń 120px|right *Lichsteiner: Juventus nie ma żadnego kryzysu :Obrońca Juventusu Stephan Lichsteiner wypowiedział się na temat ostatnich występów drużyny. Nie możemy mówić o żadnym kryzysie. "Stara Dama" źle rozpoczęła 2013 rok. Podopieczni Antonio Conte ulegli Sampdorii i zremisowali z AC Parma. Straciliśmy pięć oczek, ale tak samo było w zeszłym roku. Nie możemy mówić o kryzysie. Drużyny prezentują swoje najlepsze oblicze, kiedy grają przeciw nam. Jesteśmy tego świadomi. Juventus zmierzy się w najbliższej kolejce z Udinese. - To mocna drużyna, ale chcemy wygrywać każdy mecz. *Kadra Juve na Udinese bez Pirlo :Poznaliśmy 23-osobową kadrę na najbliższe spotkanie ligowe Juventusu Turyn z Udinese. Nie znaleźli się w kadrze tacy zawodnicy jak Andre Pirlo, Claudio Marchisio czy Fabio Quagliarella. Federico Peluso znalazł się w kadrze Starej Damy podobnie jak młodzi - Daniele Rugani, Pol Garcia Tena, Andrea Schiavone, Elvis Kabashi i Stefano Beltrame. :Kadra Juventusu na mecz z Udinese: Buffon, Caceres, Pogba, Vucinic, De Ceglie, Giovinco, Peluso, Barzagli, Bonucci, Padoin, Vidal, Giaccherini, Lichtsteiner, Storari, Matri, Isla, Rubinho, Beltrame, Rugani, Schiavone, Pol Garcia, Marrone, Kabashi 120px|right *Llorente bliski porozumienia z Juve :Jak informuje Marca, Fernando Llorente jest bliski zatwierdzenia warunków, na zasadzie których latem zostanie graczem włoskiego Juventusu. Napastnik Athleticu Bilbao, któremu kontrakt wygasa z końcem obecnego sezonu, zdecydował się zmienić klub. Według doniesień, 27-latek może podpisać ze Starą Damą cztero- bądź pięcioletni kontrakt opiewający na kwotę 4,5 miliona euro rocznie. Zatwierdzenie propozycji przez Hiszpana oczekiwane jest wciągu najbliższych 10 dni. *FC Sydney odbiło się od dna, asysta Del Piero :FC Sydney opuścił ostatnie miejsce w ligowej tabeli, dzięki szczęśliwemu zwycięstwu 2:1 z Melbourne Heart. Do 85. minuty gospodarze przegrywali 0:1, aby ostatecznie zgarnąć całą pulę. Goście wyszli na prowadzenie w 24. minucie za sprawą Garcii. Mecz odmieniła świetna asysta Alexa Del Piero, dzięki któremu Emerton w 85. minucie doprowadził do wyrównania. Już w doliczonym czasie gry, Grant dał całą pulę swojej drużynie. FC Sydney obecnie na dziesięć drużyn, z 17 punktami na koncie zajmuje dziewiąte miejsce w lidze. Do strefy play off (szóstej pozycji) traci zaledwie dwa oczka. 120px|right *Conte: Gol dla Parmy padł z mojej winy :Antonio Conte wziął na siebie winę za to, że Juventus FC stracił punkty w spotkaniu z Parmą. Włoch nie ma pretensji do swoich piłkarzy. Gol dla Parmy padł z mojej winy. Zawołałem Vucinicia, Paletta odebrał mu piłkę, podał do Sansone i zrobiło się 1:1... Nie mam pretensji do moich piłkarzy, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Gonią nas zespoły Lazio i Napoli. Serie A jest trudną ligą i o Scudetto będziemy walczyć do samego końca. W Parmie rozegraliśmy dobre spotkanie, dlatego tym bardziej szkoda straconych punktów. Transfery? Nie mamy pieniędzy. *Serie A 2012-13 (20/38): Parma 1-1 Juventus :Kolejną stratę punktów z rzędu zaliczył Juventus FC. Stara Dama wprawdzie prowadziła z FC Parmą 1:0 po golu Andrei Pirlo, jednakże Nicola Sansone doprowadził do wyrównania i zyskania punktu przez Gialloblu. :Parma - Juventus 1:1 (0:0) :bramki: 77' Sansone (asysta Paletta) - 52' Pirlo (rzut wolny) :Parma (3-5-2): Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Santacroce - Biabiany, Marchionni (82' Acquah), Valdes, Parolo, Gobbi - Amauri (69' Sansone), Belfodil :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Caceres - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba, Padoin (65' De Ceglie) - Quagliarella (68' Vucinic), Giovinco :Żółte kartki: 45' Paletta, 90+2' Acquah- 24' Padoin :Sędzia główny: Andrea De Marco 120px|right *Marotta: Chcemy Drogbę :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Beppe Marotta potwierdził pojawiające się ostatnio informacje, jakoby Stara Dama chciała pozyskać Didiera Drogbę. Mistrzowie Włoch kontaktowali się w sprawie ewentualnego transferu napastnika z jego aktualnym pracodawcą - Shanghai Shenhua. Agent Drogby poinformował w ostatnim wywiadzie, iż były gracz Chelsea znajduje się na szczycie listy życzeń Juve oraz Milanu. Marotta skomentował te wieści, mówiąc: Drogba? Wypytujemy o niego w Chinach i złożyliśmy już nawet jedną ofertę. Pytaliśmy o jego dostępność, a następnie rozpoczęliśmy rozmowę o finansach. Dider jest gotowy zakończyć przedwcześnie swoją karierę w Szanghaju i wrócić do Europy. Transfer do Włoch w styczniu tego roku jest całkiem możliwy. Drogba przygotowuje się obecnie do rozpoczynającego się 19 stycznia Pucharu Narodów Afryki. *Conte: Z Milanem zawsze jest ciężko :Antonio Conte cieszył się z awansu do kolejnej rundy Pucharu Włoch, ale przy tym podkreślał jak trudno jego drużynie rozgrywać mecze z rywalami tej klasy. Między tymi drużynami zawsze istnieje rywalizacja, zawsze mamy do czynienia z ciężkimi meczami, w końcu na boisku pojawiają się piłkarze reprezentujący kluby o wielkich osiągnięciach. Głód zwycięstwa był olbrzymi, otrzymałem kapitalną odpowiedź od tych, którzy na co dzień nie odgrywają kluczowych ról w tym zespole. To co wydarzyło się w meczu z Sampdorią nie może nam się więcej przydarzyć, uczulałem na to moich piłkarzy. Chciałbym pochwalić Marco Storariego, który zagrał kapitalne spotkanie w bramce. Jestem z niego dumny. Juventus zmierzy się w półfinale Coppa Italia z Lazio Rzym. 120px|right *Lopez na celowniku Juventusu :Napastnik Olympique Lyon Lisandro Lopez znalazł się na liście życzeń turyńskiego Juventusu - poinformowały włoskie media. "Stara Dama" postara się sprowadzić argentyńskiego napastnika już w styczniu. Wobec problemów ze sprowadzeniem Didiera Drogby i faktu, że Fernando Llorente przeniesie się do stolicy Piemontu dopiero w lipcu, "Stara Dama" zwróciła się do Lyonu z zamiarem kupna 29-latka. Kontrakt Lopeza z francuską ekipą wygasa w czerwcu 2014 roku i nie zostanie przedłużony. Ponadto w umowie snajpera została zawarta klauzula, mówiąca o możliwości sprzedaży gracza za tańsze pieniądze im bliżej końca kontraktu. Agent piłkarza, Hidalgo, jest w ciągłym kontakcie z działaczami "Bianconerich". Lopez z przyjemnością przeniósłby się do Turynu i następne dni będą decydujące w temacie jego transferu. W obecnym sezonie Ligue 1 Lisandro strzelił 6 bramek i zanotował jedną asystę w 14 meczach. *Vucinić: Na boisku jesteśmy wyjątkowym zespołem :Strzelec zwycięskiej bramki w pucharowym spotkaniu z Milanem, Mirko Vucinić wciąż nie jest w optymalnej formie do gry, a mimo to przesądził o losach meczu z Rossoneri. Duch tej drużyny czyni nas wyjątkowymi, każdy z nas stara się od pierwszych minut do ostatniego gwizdka dawać z siebie wszystko i pomagać sobie wzajemnie. Nie ma żadnego playmakera, naszą siłą jest kolektyw. Przede wszystkim najważniejszy jest awans do kolejnej rundy. Milan nigdy nie jest łatwym przeciwnikiem i to nie był łatwy meczu. Dokonaliśmy tego i jesteśmy cały czas na dobrej drodze do wygrania rozgrywek, choć do tego bardzo daleko. Jak chodzi o mnie, wciąż nie jestem w najwyższej formie. Nie wyleczyłem w pełni swojego urazu, ale moja kondycja jest na coraz wyższym poziomie. Chciałbym podziękować przy okazji sztabowi medycznemu za pomoc w błyskawicznym powrocie do zdrowia. 120px|right *Juventus odrzucił ofertę Romy za Caceresa :AS Roma jest zainteresowana sprowadzeniem Martina Caceresa z Juventusu - podały włoskie media. "Stara Dama" nie ma jednak zamiaru rozstawać się ze swoim piłkarzem, dlatego oferta rzymian została odrzucona. W poniedziałek pojawiły się informacje, że 25-letni Urugwajczyk nie jest zadowolony ze swojej roli w turyńskim zespole i rozważa opuszczenie stolicy Piemontu w poszukiwaniu częstszej gry. Obrońca potwierdził to potem na swoim koncie na Facebooku, gdzie napisał: "mam nadzieję, że nie odejdę, ale chcę znowu grać". Mimo, że Caceres wystąpił w zaledwie ośmiu meczach obecnego sezonu Serie A, trener Antonio Conte bardzo ceni umiejętności zawodnika. Dla włoskiego szkoleniowca defensor nie jest na sprzedaż. *Puchar Włoch: 1/4 finału: Juventus 2-1 dog. Milan :Juventus po dobrym spotkaniu wygrał z Milanem 2:1 i zagra z Lazio Rzym o finał Pucharu Włoch. Turyńczycy remisowali z rossonerimi 1:1 w regulaminowym czasie gry, jednak gol Mirko Vucinicia z piątej minuty dogrywki rozstrzygnął losy spotkania na korzyść mistrza Włoch. :Juventus FC - AC Milan 2:1 pd. (1:1, 1:1) :bramki: El Shaarawy 6' - Giovinco 12', Vucinić 95' :Juventus: Storari - Caceres, Bonucci, Barzagli; Lichtsteiner (De Ceglie 84'), Vidal, Marrone (Pirlo 77'), Giaccherini, Isla; Matri, Giovinco (Vucinic 64') :Milan: Amelia - Abate, Mexes, Acerbi, De Sciglio; Montolivo, Ambrosini (Traore 91'), Boateng; Emanuelson (Bojan 70'), Pazzini (Niang 70'), El Shaarawy :sędzia: Mazzoleni 120px|right *Niegroźna kontuzja Marchisio :Pomocnik Juventusu Claudio Marchisio podczas niedzielnego spotkania z Sampdorią Genua doznał groźnie wyglądającej kontuzji kolana. Piłkarz musiał opuścić boisko na noszach, a wieczorem przeszedł szczegółowe badania, po których kibice Starej Damy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Badania nie wykazały żadnych uszkodzeń więzadeł krzyżowych, czego na początku się mocno obawiano. To tylko mocne stłuczenie kolana - poinformował Juventus. *Juventus potwierdza zainteresowanie Drogbą :Zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport Juventus jest gotów zaproponować kontrakt o wartości 5,5 miliona euro rocznie Didierowi Drogbie. Informację o zainteresowaniu tym snajperem potwierdził w innym z wywiadów dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy Beppe Marotta. Wszyscy stale dopytują się o różnych zawodników i tak samo postępujemy my. Znamy jego możliwości, ale teraz musimy się dowiedzieć czy sprostamy jego oczekiwaniom finansowym. Później porozmawiamy także z trenerem Antonio Conte. Zdaniem dziennikarzy La Gazzetta dello Sport reprezentantowi Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej i byłemu graczowi Chelsea Londyn turyńczycy są gotowi zaproponować 5,5 miliona euro za jeden sezon, a umowa miałaby zostać podpisana do końca sezonu 2013/2014. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (19/38): Juventus 1-2 Sampdoria :Beniaminek Serie A, Sampdoria Genoa zatrzymała obecnego mistrza, Juventus FC mimo, iż przez ponad godzinę grała w dziesiątkę. Stara Dama wyszła wprawdzie na prowadzenie za sprawą Giovinco, ale później dwie bramki zdobył Icardi i trzy punkty pojechały do Genui. :Juventus - Sampdoria 1:2 (1:0) :bramki: 24' Giovinco (rzut karny) - 53' Icardi (asysta Krsticic), 69' Icardi (asysta Obiang) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Peluso - Padoin, Pogba (71' Giaccherini), Pirlo, Marchisio, De Ceglie (61' Vucinic) - Matri (62' Quagliarella), Giovinco :Sampdoria (3-5-2): Romero - Gastaldello, Palombo, Costa - Berardi, Obiang, Poli, Kristicic (80' Tissone), Estigarribia (46' De Silvestri) - Eder (77' Munari), Icardi :Żółte kartki: 27' Pogba, 39' Bonucci, 87' Peluso, 90+3' Pirlo - 17' Poli, 23' Berardi. 76' Krsticic, 83' Romero, 90+3' Icardi :Czerwone kartki: 32' Berardi :Sędzia główny: Paolo Valeri *Vucinić nie zagra z Sampdorią? :Napastnik Juventusu Mirko Vucinić może nie wystąpić w najbliższym spotkaniu z Sampdorią Genuą, bowiem nadal zmaga się z urazem stawu skokowego. Reprezentant Czarnogóry tym samym prawdopodobnie nie pojawi się na boisku w najbliższym meczu. Trener Starej Damy Antonio Conte prawdopodobnie zdecyduje się na wystawienie w linii ofensywnej Sebastiana Giovinco i Alessandro Matriego. 120px|right *De Ceglie: Postanowienia na Nowy Rok? Dalej wygrywać :Zawodnik Juventusu, Paolo De Ceglie przyznał, że głównym celem mistrzów Włoch w tym roku jest podtrzymanie dobrej formy z ostatnich miesięcy. Chcemy dalej wygrywać! W 18 kolejkach ligi włoskiej Juventus zgromadził 44 punkty i z przewagą ośmiu "oczek" nad Lazio przewodzi tabeli Serie A. Turyńczycy dobrze radzą sobie także w innych rozgrywkach: w Coppa Italia powalczą o półfinał z AC Milan, zaś w Lidze Mistrzów, gdzie awansowali do 1/8 finału z pierwszego miejsca swojej grupie, zagrają o ćwierćfinał z Celtikiem Glasgow. Nie możemy wybierać, które rozgrywki są dla nas najważniejsze. Raczej będziemy się starać udowodnić naszą wartość na wszystkich frontach. Musimy wkładać maksimum zaangażowania w treningi, by później przełożyło się to na mecze. Taki jest nasz cel i taka jest filozofia Juventusu. *Juventus rozpoczyna rozmowy z Llorente :Athletic Bilbao potwierdził, że Juventus podjął rozmowy z Fernando Llorente w sprawie pozyskania napastnika na zasadzie wolnego transferu po zakończeniu sezonu. Reprezentant Hiszpanii opuści baskijski klub latem, po tym jak nie zdecydował się na przedłużenie kontraktu. Athletic poinformował w oficjalnym komunikacie, że Llorente, który może rozmawiać z innymi klubami, rozpoczął negocjacje z Juventusem. Juventus FC zgłosił 3 stycznia, że rozpoczął rozmowy w sprawie pozyskania Fernando Llorente, którego kontrakt z naszym klubem wygasa 30 czerwca 2013 roku. 2012 Grudzień 120px|right *Juve sięgnie po Llorente? :Juventus jest gotowy zaoferować Baskom siedem milionów euro za Fernando Llorente - donoszą włoskie media powołując się na sprawdzone źródła. Napastnik Bilbao znalazł się ponownie na celowniku Juventusu mimo iż Llorente zamierza dokończyć sezon w Hiszpanii. Klub może przekonać do sprzedaży kwota odstępnego. Baskowie otrzymaliby, jeżeli potwierdzą się doniesienia, siedem milionów euro podczas gdy latem Llorente odszedłby za darmo. Llorente mógłby pomóc swojej drużynie w Lidze Mistrzów. *Jovetic nie myśli o transferze :Stevan Jovetic po raz kolejny odniósł się do plotek łączących go z przenosinami do Juventusu. Czarnogórzec przyznał, że o transferze w zimowym okienku transferowym nie ma mowy, a do zmiany barw dojść może najwcześniej po obecnym sezonie. Jovetic to najwartościowszy piłkarz toskańskiego klubu, dlatego nie dziwi, że Juventus po raz kolejny łączony jest z jego pozyskaniem. Zawodnik ten wciąż powtarza jednak, że w Violi czuje się doskonale, dlatego przynajmniej na razie nie myśli i odejściu. Myślę tylko o teraźniejszości. Czuję się dobrze we Florencji i chcę osiągnąć sukces w tych barwach. O mojej przyszłości z władzami klubu będę rozmawiał dopiero w czerwcu. Jeśli jednak dojdzie do zmiany barw przeze mnie, to chciałbym pozostać we Włoszech. 120px|right *Marchisio: Musimy zdobyć przynajmniej jedno trofeum :Pomocnik Juventusu Claudio Marchisio liczy, że zespół osiągnie wielki sukces. Nowy rok musi być tak dobry, jak 2012. "Stara Dama" prowadzi w ligowej tabeli. Na wiosnę podopieczni Antonio Conte będą walczyć również o triumf w Lidze Mistrzów i Pucharze Włoch. W przeciągu najbliższych dwunastu miesięcy musimy zdobyć przynajmniej jedno trofeum. Chce, by był to tak samo dobry rok jak ten, który się kończy. Dziennikarze porównują nas do Barcelony? Przesadzają. Liczby mówią same za siebie. My jesteśmy dopiero na początku drogi. *Serie A 2012-13 (18/38): Cagliari 1-3 Juventus :W drugim piątkowym spotkaniu 18. kolejki Serie A Juventus pokonał 3:1 Cagliari. Bohaterem spotkania został Alessandro Matri, który strzelił dwa gole. Jedno trafienie dla Starej Damy dołożył jeszcze Mirko Vucinić. Natomiast wynik meczu w pierwszej połowie strzałem z rzutu karnego otworzył Mauricio Pinilla. :Cagliari - Juventus 1:3 (1:0) :bramki: 16' Pinilla (rzut karny) - 75' Matri (bez asysty), 90+1' Matri, 90+4' Vucinić (asysta Giovinco) :Cagliari (4-3-1-2): Agazzi - Pisano, Astori, Ariaudo, Murru (53'Perico) - Dessena, Nainggolan, Ekdal - Thiago Ribeiro - Pinilla (78' Nene), Sau (67'Del Fabro) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Caceres (62' Padoin) - Lichtsteiner (73' Vucinic), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Quagliarella (61' Matri), Giovinco :Żółte kartki: 21' Ariaudo, 29'Murru, 37' Astori, 57' Dessena, 60' Pisano - 27' Vidal, 54' Lichtsteiner :Czerwone kartki: 65' Astori :Sędzia główny: Antonio Damato 120px|right *Juventus pozyska nowego obrońcę :Agent Leonardo Bonucciego przyznał, że jego klient zyska rywala do miejsca w podstawowym składzie Juventusu. Turyński klub ma bowiem spore problemy w defensywie i z pewnością sprowadzi tej zimy nowego obrońcę. W miniony poniedziałek kontrakt ze Starą Damą rozwiązał Brazylijczyk Lucio, a z poważną kontuzją zmaga się Giorgio Chiellini, który będzie zmuszony odpocząć od piłki przez dwa, lub nawet trzy miesiące. Juventus z całą pewnością pozyska w styczniu nowego obrońcę. Kontuzja Chielliniego i pożegnanie z Lucio wymusiły na nich taką decyzję. To już przesądzone. Wielka szkoda, że Giorgio doznał tej koszmarnej kontuzji, bo to znakomity piłkarz, który ma wielki wpływ na grę obronną Juve. Oprócz Chielliniego, na środku defensywy klubu z Turynu grają dwaj inni wicemistrzowie Europy – Andrea Barzagli i wspomniany Bonucci, a jedynym zmiennikiem jest Urugwajczyk Martin Caceres. *Vucinić piłkarzem roku w Czarnogórze :Mirko Vucinić został uhonorowany tytułem Najlepszego Piłkarza roku 2012 w Czarnogórze. Napastnik Juventusu Turyn wyprzedził gwiazdora zawodnika serie A Stevana Joveticia z Fiorentiny. Jak donoszą tamtejsze media snajper Starej Damy wygrał z młodszym kolegą o zaledwie kilka punktów. To wielki zaszczyt, zostać uznanym za najlepszego piłkarza mojego kraju. Mam za sobą piękny rok, pełen sukcesów zarówno w klubie, jak i reprezentacji. Mam nadzieję, że 2013 będzie jeszcze lepszy i wraz z kolegami zakwalifikujemy się na Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii. To byłoby niesamowite. To już szósty tryumf Vucinicia w tym plebiscycie – do tej pory wygrywał w latach 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010 i 2011. 120px|right *Pogba może nie zagrać z Cagliari :Pomocnik Juventus, Paul Pogba , może nie zagrać w meczu w najbliższym meczu z Cagliari, który zostanie rozegrany w ramach 18. kolejki Serie A - informuje Tuttosport. Francuz narzeka na bóle mięśni po niedzielnym meczu ligowym z Atalantą Bergamo. 19-letni pomocnik "Starej Damy" został wysłany na specjalistyczne badania lekarskie, które mają określić, czy Antonio Conte będzie mógł skorzystać z jego usług w najbliższym meczu. Pogba zagrał w obecnym sezonie w 10 meczach Juventusu, pięciokrotnie wychodząc w podstawowym składzie "mistrzów Włoch. Ma na swoim koncie dwie bramki. *Juventus rozwiązał kontrakt z Lucio :Juventus poinformował o rozwiązaniu kontraktu z brazylijskim obrońcą Lucio, zaledwie kilka miesięcy po jego transferze do klubu. 34-letni zawodnik trafił do Starej Damy na zasadzie wolnego transferu latem, po odejściu z Interu Mediolan. W obecnym sezonie Lucio rozegrał zaledwie cztery spotkania w barwach Juventusu - jeden w Serie A, dwa w Lidze Mistrzów i jeden w meczu o Superpuchar Włoch. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że obrońca będzie kontynuował swoją karierę w Niemczech lub Brazylii. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (17/38): Juventus 3-0 Atalanta :Wysokie zwycięstwo zaliczył zespół Juventusu FC w spotkaniu, w którym przeciwnikiem bianconerich była Atalanta Bergamo. Bramki dla Starej Damy zdobywali Vucinić, Pirlo i Marchisio, a rywal lidera rozgrywek przez blisko godzinę meczu grał w osłabieniu po czerwonej kartce dla Manfrediniego. :Juventus - Atalanta 3:0 (3:0) :bramki: 2' Vucinić (asysta Giovinco), 14' Pirlo (rzut wolny), 27' Marchisio (asysta Chiellini) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli (63' Padoin), Marrone, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio (69' Giaccherini), Asamoah - Vucinic (56' Quagliarella), Giovinco :Atalanta (3-4-2-1): Consigli - Bellini, Manfredini, Lucchini - Schelotto, Radovanovic (46' Biondini), Cigarini (74' Cazzola), Peluso - Bonaventura (39' Stendardo), Moralez - Denis :Żółte kartki: 30' Manfredini :Czerwone kartki: 32' Manfredini :Sędzia główny: Davide Massa :Widzów: 38 625 *Nie ma ofert dla Obianga :Pasquale Sensibile, dyrektor sportowy Sampdorii Genua ucina wszelkie spekulacje łączące Pedro Obianga z innymi klubami. Jak sam przyznaje, żaden klub nie przedstawił dotychczas oficjalnej oferty, choć zainteresowany może być Juventus i Napoli. 20-letni Obiang zbiera świetne noty za swoje występy w tym sezonie, jednak jak na razie na biurku Sensibile nie pojawiła się żadna oficjalna oferta jego wykupienia. Ten chłopak co tydzień jest obserwowany przez różne kluby. To naprawdę bardzo interesujący młody piłkarz ze sporym potencjałem. Nikt z Juventusu nie oprosił nas o szczegółowe informacje na jego temat, ale sądzę że w Turynie lubią tego gracza, ponieważ to Beppe Marotta i Fabio Paratici byli odpowiedzialni za jego sprowadzenie do Włoch. Jestem także w stałym kontakcie z Riccardo Bigonem z Napoli. Także on wyraża zainteresowanie tym graczem, ale o konkretach nie rozmawialiśmy. Na razie żaden klub nie przedstawił więc oficjalnej oferty. 120px|right *Bendtner nie zagra przez trzy miesiące :Duński napastnik Nicklas Bendtner nabawił się urazu mięśnia uda. Napastnik Arsenalu Londyn, wypożyczony do Juventusu, nie zagra przez trzy miesiące. Rosły gracz doznał kontuzji w meczu Pucharu Włoch przeciw Cagliari. Badania potwierdziły, że Bendtner nie zagra w piłkę przez ok. trzy miesiące. Już przed jego kontuzją mówiło się jednak, że "Stara Dama" poszukuje napastnika. Do tej pory Duńczyk nie strzelił bowiem dla mistrzów Włoch ani jednego gola. W starciu z Cagliari ucierpiał także inny zawodnik Juventusu, Arturo Vidal. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko stłuczenie kolana. *Lucio szuka nowego klubu :Juventus pozwolił Brazylijczykowi Lucio szukać nowego pracodawcy. Stoper opuścił centrum treningowe w Vinovo za zgodą klubu i nie wróci już do turyńskiej drużyny - poinformowały włoskie media. Lucio był bardzo niezadowolony ze swojej pozycji w zespole. Brazylijczyk był dopiero piątym obrońcą i zagrał w zaledwie trzech spotkaniach "Bianconerich". Teraz mówi się, że stoper przeniesie się do Turcji bądź Niemiec. 34-latek podpisał kontrakt z Juventusem w lecie tego roku, po tym jak jego umowa z Interem została rozwiązana. W jego miejsce mistrzowie Włoch sprowadzą Salvatore Bocchettiego z Rubina Kazań. 120px|right *Conte: Byłem poruszony :Antonio Conte był poruszony reakcją kibiców na jego powrót na ławkę trenerską na Juventus Arena. Szkoleniowiec pierwszy raz po czterech miesiącach zawieszenia zasiadł na ławce Bianconerich w meczu u siebie. Byłem poruszony jak w zawsze w przypadkach takiej reakcji kibiców. Oczywiśćie chcieliśmy odnieść zwycięstwo, bo naszym celem jest walczyć na każdej płaszczyźnie. Na boisku pojawiło się wielu zawodników grających rzadziej w tym sezonie. Cagliari to zespół dobrze zorganizowany, ale teraz myślimy już o ćwierćfinale, gdzie naszym rywalem może być Milan. Rossoneri grają w czwartek z drużyną z Serbie B, Regginą. Od pierwszych minut miał zagrać Giaccherini, ale poczuł dyskomfort przed pierwszym gwizdkiem, więc zagrał Arturo. Niestety Vidal ma problem z kolanem, a Bendtner z mięśniami - przy okazji odniósł się do kontuzji i zmian jakie musiał przeprowadzić w pierwszej połowie. *Puchar Włoch: 1/8 finału: Juventus 1-0 Cagliari :Finalista ubiegłej edycji Pucharu Włoch, Juventus FC pokonał w 1/8 finału Cagliari Calcio 1:0. Jedynego gola zdobył Sebastian Giovinco. :Juventus - Cagliari 1:0 (0:0) :bramki: 57' Giovinco (asysta Padoin) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Marrone, Bonucci - Isla, Padoin, Pogba, Vidal (16' Asamoah), De Ceglie - Bendtner (44' Matri), Giovinco :Cagliari (4-2-3-1): Avramov - Perico, Rossettini, Del Fabro, Murru - Ibarbo, Eriksson - Ekdal (46' Dessena), Ceppelini (77' Piredda), Pinilla - Thiago Ribeiro :Żółte kartki: 17' Eriksson, 34' Pinilla, 82' Perico, 90' Ribeiro :Sędzia główny: Marco Guida :Widzów: 18 932 120px|right *Tardelli: Tevez i Aguero pasują do Juventusu :Były pomocnik Juventusu Marco Tardelii uważa, że zamiast kusić napastnika Athletic Bilbao Fernando Llorente, "Stara Dama" powinna starać się o transfer jednego z dwójki snajperów Manchesteru City: Carlosa Teveza lub Sergio Aguero. Gracze z Ameryki Południowej sprawdzają się w Serie A. Trener Antonio Conte poszukuje napastnika. Mówi się, że turyńczycy sprowadzą kogoś już w styczniowym okienku transferowym. Chciałbym, aby to był Falcao. Taki zawodnik rozwiązałby wszystkie problemy Juventusu w ataku. Niestety, cena, jaką trzeba będzie zapłacić za Kolumbijczyka sprawia, że jego przybycie na Półwysep Apeniński staje się praktycznie niemożliwe. W takim wypadku klub może złożyć ofertę Manchesterowi City za Carlosa Teveza, lub Sergio Aguero. Piłkarze z Ameryki Południowej radzą sobie w Serie A. Obaj pasowaliby do Juventusu. Osobiście wolałbym Teveza. *Serie A 2012-13 (16/38): Palermo 0-1 Juventus :Lider tegorocznych rozgrywek ligi włoskiej, Juventus FC nie miał najłatwiejszej przeprawy na Sycylii. Bianconeri pokonali miejscowe Palermo tylko 1:0. Gola na wagę trzech punktów zdobył Stephan Lichtsteiner, Rosanero zakończyli ten mecz w dodatku w dziesiątkę, po czerwieni dla Morganelli. :Palermo - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 50' Lichtsteiner (asysta Vucinić) :Palermo (3-5-1-1): Ujkani - Munoz, Donati (70' Dybala), Von Bergen - Pisano (46' Brienza), Morganella, Barreto, Kurtic (74' Viola), Garcia - Ilicic - Miccoli :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (64' Padoin), Vidal (54' Pogba), Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Matri (73' Bendtner), Vucinic :Żółte kartki: 67' Morganella - 37' Lichtsteiner, 78' Pirlo, 88' Bonucci :Czerwone kartki: 75' Morganella :Sędzia główny: Andrea De Marco 120px|right *Buffon: Juve to nie alibi :Gianluigi Buffon w rozmowie z jedną włoskich stacji sportowych po raz kolejny wyraził swoją dezaprobatę w związku z ciągłym stwierdzeniami, że Juventus wygrywa swoje mecze dzięki pomyłkom arbitrów. Nie lubię kontrowersji i wyliczania, które pomyłki arbitrów pomogły Juventusowi, a które zaszkodziły. W tym sezonie jedynym dużym błędem na naszą korzyść było nieuznanie bramki Catanii. Czasami afera wokół tego jest zbyt przesadzona. Juventus jest używany jako tarcza i alibi dla tych, którzy nigdy nie wygrywają. Ponadto zawodnik Bianconerich cieszy się, że na ławkę trenerską w meczu z Palermo wraca Antonio Conte, który był odsunięty od prowadzenia zespołu na ławce rezerwowych. Trener mocno na nas wpływa. Rzadko można spotkać trenera z taką charyzmą. Przekazuje wściekłość i okrucieństwo sportowe. To jest sezon, w którym musimy walczyć, choć jesteśmy faworytami, bo wzmocniliśmy się i dobrze zaczęliśmy rozgrywki. Jednak to nie oznacza, że już jesteśmy zwycięzcami. Myśl o porażce na koniec sezonu jest straszna. *Buffon podpisze nowy kontrakt :Brakuje tylko oficjalnego potwierdzenia. Gianluigi Buffon podpisze nowy kontrakt z Juventusem, prawdopodobnie po meczu z Palermo, który będzie opiewał ważnością do 30 czerwca 2016 roku. Golkiper będzie zarabiał 2,5 mln euro netto na sezon, co oznacza, że zdecyduje się na obniżkę zarobków. Przyjdzie odpowiednia pora na podpisanie kontraktu. Nie ma żadnego problemu. 120px|right *Milan, Inter i Juve po Balotellego :Zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport trzy czołowe włoskie drużyny interesują się pozyskaniem z Manchesteru City napastnika Mario Balotellego. Spekulacje narastają, mimo że w tym tygodniku agent zawodnika przyznał, że żadnego włoskiego klubu nie stać na tego gracza. Balotelli kosztował Manchester City 22 miliony euro, gdy w 2010 roku odchodził z Interu Mediolan. Teraz specjaliści szacują jego wartość na ponad 30 milionów euro. Mimo to chętnych do jego pozyskania nie brakuje, a każdy dzień przynosi nowe wiadomości w sprawie jego przyszłości sportowej. W dzisiejszym wydaniu La Gazzetta dello Sport pojawiła się informacja na temat zainteresowania tym piłkarzem ze strony trzech klubów: Interu, Juventusu i Milanu. Jak utrzymują dziennikarze tej gazety, Inter gdy sprzedawał Balotellego zawarł w kontrakcie zapis umożliwiający mu sprowadzenie snajpera z powrotem. Juventus tymczasem szuka klasowego snajpera, a jego władze zdają się nie przejmować tym, że Balotelli jest, delikatnie mówiąc, mało popularny wśród kibiców Starej Damy. Milan z kolei to klub, który głęboko w sercu ma sam zawodnik. Obecnie wszystkie spekulacje pozostają jedynie w sferze prasowych rozważań, bowiem agent Balotellego jeszcze w tym tygodniu przyznawał, że w obecnej sytuacji ekonomicznej powrót do Włoch jest mało realny. *Prezydent Palermo wierzy w Juventus :Nawet finał Ligi Mistrzów jest w zasięgu Juventusu - uważa prezydent Palermo Maurizio Zamparini. Jego piłkarze z drużyną Starej Damy spotkają się już w najbliższy weekend, a stawką będą trzy ligowe punkty. Juventus zapewnił sobie wczoraj pierwsze miejsce w grupie, pokonując poza domem Szachtar Donieck 1:0. Zamparini uważa, że sukces to jak najbardziej zasłużony i spodziewa się dalszych dobrych wyników w wykonaniu mistrza Włoch. Wczoraj widziałem naprawdę silną drużynę. To był naprawdę dobry występ na trudnym terenie i przeciwko naprawdę dobremu rywalowi. Jestem pod wrażeniem ich dynamiki i rytmu. Jeśli chodzi o sam poziom przygotowania atletycznego to oni mają o dziesięć biegów więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Myślę, że swoją wyższość nad rywalami mogą udowodniać aż do samego końca, czyli do finału Ligi Mistrzów. 120px|right *Barzagli: Juventus nie jest najsilniejszy, ale... :Andrea Barzagli nie uważa swojego zespołu za jeden z lepszych w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, ale to nie znaczy, że Juventus nie jest w stanie zdobyć trofeum Champions League. Barcelona, Real Madryt czy Bayern Monachium to nieco wyższy pułap, dlatego chcemy uniknąć Jose Mourinho w następnej rundzie, choć na tym etapie rozgrywek wszystko się może zdarzyć. Barzagli odkąd przeniósł się z Wolfsburga do Turynu w styczniu 2011 roku, jest kluczowym zawodnikiem mistrza Włoch. Wywalczenie miejsca w składzie Juventusu po niepowodzeniu w Wolfsburgu dało mi bezpieczeństwo. Powrócić do wyjściowego składu reprezentacji po dwóch latach przerwy to coś nieprawdopodobnego. Losowanie fazy pucharowej Ligi Mistrzów odbędzie się 20 grudnia tradycyjnie w Nyonie. *Alex Teixeira: Chciałbym zagrać w Juventusie :Skrzydłowy Szachtara Donieck Alex Teixeira przyznał, że jego marzeniem jest gra w zespole Juventusu. Pragnę pewnego dnia założyć koszulkę Starej Damy. Gra w Turynie to moje marzenie i wolałbym żeby spełniło się wcześniej niż później. Jeśli mam przenieść się do zespołu mistrzów Włoch to muszę grać z Andreą Pirlo. Słowa pomocnika są o tyle ciekawe, że w środowym meczu Ligi Mistrzów, pewny awansu do dalszej rundy Szachtar podedjął na Donbas Arenie walczących o awans Bianconerich. 120px|right *Conte wraca na ławkę Juventusu :21 oficjalnych spotkań rozegrał Juventus bez Antonio Conte na ławce rezerwowych. W weekend jednak szkoleniowiec ten powróci po kilkumiesięcznym zawieszeniu nałożonym na niego za niepoinformowanie o możliwości ustawienia spotkania ligowego. Na 21 oficjalnych spotkań, które Conte był zmuszony oglądać jedynie z wysokości trybun turyńczycy wygrali 14, czyli dokładnie 2/3. Co jednak najważniejsze to fakt, że bez swojego szkoleniowca wspierającego zza linii bocznej doznali dwóch porażek, co nie zdarzyło im się ani razu w poprzednim sezonie. Pozostałe pięć spotkań kończyło się podziałami punktów. Wszystkie te statystyki pójdą w niepamięć w niedzielę. Popołudniu Juventus zmierzy się na wyjeździe z Palermo. Na swoim stadionie Conte po raz pierwszy po odbyciu zawieszenia zaprezentuje się kibicom Juventusu tydzień później w spotkaniu z Atalantą Bergamo. *LM 2012-13 (6/6): Szachtar 0-1 Juventus :Juventus FC pokonał w Doniecku, w ramach szóstej kolejki Ligi Mistrzów, miejscowy Szachtar 1:0 i zwyciężył w grupie E, jednocześnie wyrzucając z rozgrywek obrońców tytułu, Chelsea Londyn. Jedyne trafienie w spotkaniu należało do gracza gospodarzy, z tymże Oleksandr Kucher trafił do własnej siatki. Taki wynik premiuje również Ukraińców, którzy awans zapewnili sobie przed dwoma tygodniami. :Szachtar - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 56' Kucher (samobójcza) :Szachtar (4-2-3-1): Pyatov - Srna, Kucher, Rakitskiy, Rat - Fernandinho, Stepanenko - Teixeira (65' Ilsinho), Mkhitaryan, Willian - Eduardo (46' Devic) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba, Asamoah - Vucinić (88' Matri), Giovinco (91'+1' Giaccherini) :Żółte kartki: 20' Stepanenko, 30' Eduardo, 40' Kucher, 71' Mkhitaryan - 8' Vidal, 87' Chiellini :Sędzia główny: Jonas Eriksson (Szwecja) :Widzów: 50 104 120px|right *Marchisio: O zwycięstwie zadecydowali wychowankowie :Wygrana w derbowym meczu zawsze cieszy podwójnie. Satysfakcja jest tym większa, że bramkarza Torino pokonałem ja i Sebastian Giovinco, czyli wychowankowie Juventusu. Wygrana nad Torino wiele dla nas znaczy, gdyż ostatnio przegraliśmy z Milanem i zaledwie zremisowaliśmy z Lazio. Teraz musimy wejść z powrotem na drogę zwycięstw i utrzymać pierwsze miejsce w tabeli. Jesteśmy pewni siebie, a Antonio Conte wraca na ławkę w przyszłym tygodniu - to wszystko cieszy. Następnie "Il Principino" wypowiedział się na temat meczu z Szachtarem Donieck w Lidze Mistrzów: Środowy pojedynek ma dla nas wielkie znaczenie. Jeśli zagramy na wysokim poziomie, przejdziemy dalej. Szkoda tylko, że z powodu zawieszenie nie pomogę kolegom. *Giovinco: Liczy się wynik :Juventus Turyn nie dał żadnych szans Torino we wczorajszym spotkaniu ligi włoskiej, pewnie wygrywając 3:0. Cegiełkę w triumf swojego zespołu nad odwiecznym rywalem dołożył Sebastian Giovinco, który ceni sobie bardzo asystę przy golu otwierającym wynik meczu z Torino. Wiedzieliśmy, że to będzie trudny mecz i sam początek to potwierdził. Tempo naszej gry było zbyt wolne, przez co kilka razy rywale stworzyli nam sporo problemów. Incydenty zmieniły obraz gry, ale ostatecznie liczy się wynik, dzięki któremu możemy w najlepszy możliwy sposób przygotowywać się do kolejnego spotkania w Lidze Mistrzów. Przed nami konfrontacja z bardzo silnym rywalem, dlatego musimy zagrać na sto procent. Sebastian Giovinco w Derby della Molo strzelił gola i popisał się ładną asystą przy pierwszym trafieniu Claudio Marchisio. Zapytany przez jednego z dziennikarzy o to co miało dla niego większe znaczenie wybrał asystę. Co bym wybrał - bramkę czy asystę? Cóż, podanie do Claudio otworzyło wynik, więc pewnie było ważniejsze, ale napastników rozlicza się ze strzelonych goli, a to trafienie w derbach ma wyjątkowy smak dla kibiców. 120px|right *Alessio: Czerwona kartka zmieniła derby :W pomeczowej rozmowie z dziennikarzami opiekun Juventusu Turyn, Angelo Alessio, przyznał że czerwona kartka dla Kamila Glika zdecydowała o losach spotkania. Derba della Mole były ostatnim mecze, który z trybun oglądał Antonio Conte. Conte na pewno zasiądzie na ławce w kolejnym spotkaniu Serie A, to właściwy moment na jego powrót. Rzeczywiście czerwona kartka zmieniła oblicze spotkania, ale to była nieunikniona decyzja ze strony arbitra. W związku z tym, że na uraz łydki narzekał przed meczem Giorgio Chiellini, to Juventus przeciwko Torino wyszedł w ustawieniu 4-3-3. Zastępujący Antonio Conte szkoleniowiec na ławce trenerskiej Starej Damy poruszył tą kwestię. Naszym podstawowym systemem gry jest ustawienie 3-5-2, ale Chiellini nie czuł się w pełni sił i poprosił o więcej czasu, by być gotowym na środę. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się przejść na 4-osobową defensywę. Alessio odniósł się także do postawy Paula Pogby. Paul Pogba popełnił kilka błędów, ale wciąż się rozwija, do tego w kilku sytuacjach zachował się doskonale. Potrzebujemy świetnego występu w Lidze Mistrzów i pojedziemy na Ukrainę po zwycięstwo. *Serie A 2012-13 (15/38): Juventus 3-0 Torino :Po bardzo zaciętym spotkaniu, z bardzo mocnym polskim akcentem, Juventus pokonał Torino w derbach Turynu 3:0. Bramki zdobywali Claudio Marchisio (dwie) i Sebastian Giovinco. O swoim występie jak najszybciej będzie chciał na pewno zapomnieć Kamil Glik, który w końcówce pierwszej połowy ujrzał czerwoną kartkę. :Juventus - Torino 3:0 (0:0) :bramki: 57' Marchisio (asysta Giovinco), 67' Giovinco (asysta Vucinić), 84' Marchisio (asysta Vucinić) :Juventus (4-3-3): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, De Ceglie (60' Asamoah) - Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio - Giaccherini (46' Bendtner), Vucinić, Giovinco (78' Matri) :Torino (4-2-4): Gillet - Darmian, Glik, Ogbonna, D'Ambrosio - Basha, Gazzi - Cerci (78' Sansone), Bianchi (63' Stevanović), Meggiorini (40' Di Cesare), Santan :Żółte kartki: 19' De Ceglie, 60' Barzagli, 63' Giovinco, 80' Vucinić - 21' Basha :Czerwone kartki: 36' Glik :Sędzia główny: Gianluca Rocchi 120px|right *Juventus złożył ofertę za Lewandowskiego! :Dyrektor sportowy Borussii Dortmund Michael Zorc poinformował, że Juventus złożył ofertę w sprawie transferu reprezentanta Polski Roberta Lewandowskiego. Najlepszy strzelec mistrzów Niemiec od dłuższego czasu jest łączony ze zmianą barw klubowych. W gronie kandydatów do jego sprowadzenia wymieniano Manchester United i Juventus. Zainteresowanie włoskiego klubu nie okazało się tylko plotką. Tak, Juventus złożył ofertę dla Lewandowskiego. Na razie nie wiadomo, na jakich warunkach Stara Dama chciałaby sprowadzić do siebie Lewandowskiego. Polak jest związany z Borussią umową do czerwca 2014 roku. *Buffon: Jeśli nie Juve, to tyko Parma :Gianluigi Buffon wciąż ma sentyment do Parmy, czyli drużyny w której zbierał pierwsze piłkarskie szlify. W jednym z wywiadów stwierdził, że gdyby odszedł z Juventusu, wtedy chętnie powróciłby właśnie do Parmy. To właśnie w barwach Parmy wystąpił Buffon, gdy w 17 lat temu ujrzał go piłkarski świat. 34-letni obecnie bramkarz wystąpił wtedy w starciu z Milanem zakończonym bezbramkowym remisem. W 2001 roku został wykupiony przez Juventus za rekordową kwotę wydaną kiedykolwiek na bramkarza. Teraz Buffon jest już o krok od odnowienia kontraktu ze Starą Damą, ale sentyment do jego pierwszego klubu pozostał. Niedługo podpiszę nowy kontrakt z Juventusem. To nie jest kwestia pieniędzy i wszystko stanie się już wkrótce oficjalne. Jeśli miałbym opuścić Juventus, to z rozkoszą przeniósłbym się do Parmy, czyli drużyny która wyniosła mnie na najwyższy poziom. Listopad 120px|right *Matri trafi do Arsenalu? :Zdaniem angielskich mediów Arsenal Londyn interesuje się napastnikiem Juventusu Alessandro Matrim. "Kanonierzy" mają złożyć ofertę w styczniu. Według dziennikarzy angielski klub zaproponuje "Starej Damie" 8.5 miliona euro. Arsene Wenger chce bowiem wzmocnić siłę ofensywną swojej drużyny. Wielu twierdzi, że włodarze mistrzów Włoch zaakceptują ofertę z Londynu. Trener Antonio Conte nie jest bowiem wielkim zwolennikiem talentu Matriego. W tym sezonie Włoch rozegrał tylko sześć meczów. *Bonucci dobrze wspomina trenera Torino :Przed derbami Turynu defensor Juventusu Leonardo Bonucci powiedział kilka słów na temat opiekuna rywali Giampiero Ventury, z którym współpracował w przeszłości. Wiele mu zawdzięczam. Ventura dużo dla mnie zrobił. Chciał mnie pozyskać, gdy prowadził Pisę. Dał mi zagrać dwa dni po podpisaniu kontraktu. Poza tym przeżyliśmy fantastyczną przygodę, gry pracowaliśmy w Bari. On uczynił mnie lepszym piłkarzem, ale także lepszym człowiekiem. Uwielbiam go, jednak w sobotę będzie moim przeciwnikiem. 120px|right *Pirlo: Wiele nas kosztuje brak Conte :Piłkarze Juventusu Turyn obrali tą samą taktykę w mediach - przyczyn porażek mistrzów kraju z mediolańskimi ekipami dopatruje się w nieobecności Antonio Conte na ławce trenerskiej. Dużo tracimy w związku z absencję Conte, zwłaszcza w przerwach. Każdemu miał coś do powiedzenia i potrafił odwrócić losy meczu dzięki zmianom taktycznym. Całe szczęście jego zawieszenie dobiega końca. To tylko jeden tydzień. On jest wyjątkowym trenerem. Zawsze jest dobrze przygotowany i postępuje według własnej filozofii. Wcześniej wypowiedzi w podobnym tonie udzielił obrońca Juve, Andrea Barzagli. Stara Dama zmierzy się w derbach Turynu z Torino w sobotni wieczór. *Bonucci: To nie był prawdziwy Juventus :Leonardo Bonucci próbował wytłumaczyć przyczyny porażki z Milanem w niedzielny wieczór. Juventus przegrał drugie spotkanie w lidze w tym sezonie, drugie z drużyną z Mediolanu. Zapłaciliśmy za doskonałą postawę w Champions League. Nie byliśmy odpowiednio skoncentrowani od począku. Nie zobaczyliście prawdziwego Juventusu tego wieczoru. Milan bronił bardzo głęboko. Jak chodzi o mnie, popełniłem tego wieczoru zbyt dużo błędów. Pomyłki się zdarzają, ale to co wydarzyło się w pierwszej połowie siedziało w naszych głowach. Juventus w dalszym ciągu ma przewagę czterech punktów nad drugim zespołem w tabeli, ale swoich meczów nie rozegrały jeszcze zespoły Interu i Napoli. Obie ekipy wyprzedza po niedzielnych meczach Viola. 120px|right *Marchisio i Bonucci zaprzeczają plotkom o kłótni :Dziś rano we włoskiej prasie pojawiły się informacje o kłótni pomiędzy Claudio Marchisio a Leonardo Bonuccim. Obaj panowie szybko jednak zaprzeczyli tym plotkom, zdając się być mocno zdziwionymi ich źródłem. Media informowały, że do sprzeczki doszło po meczu z Milanem, a podczas ostrej wymiany słów Marchisio miał zrzucić na Bonucciego winę za porażkę na San Siro. Obaj panowie skorzystali dziś ze swoich kont na Twitterze, by zaprzeczyć tym informacjom. Leonardo, czytałeś dzisiaj informacje na temat naszej rzekomej kłótni? - napisał Marchisio, na co jego kolega szybko odpowiedział. Też mnie to zdziwiło. Do zobaczenia na boisku. Zachowanie obu zawodników najprawdopodobniej zamyka całą sprawę ich rzekomej sprzeczki. *Serie A 2012-13 (14/38): Milan 1-0 Juventus :Po pełnym walki spotkaniu AC Milan pokonał, w szlagierowym pojedynku 14 kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy, Juventus FC 1:0. Jedyną bramkę w spotkaniu zdobył Robinhio, który pokonał Buffona z rzutu karnego, podyktowanym za zagranie ręką Mauricio Isli. :Milan - Juventus 1:0 (1:0) :bramki: 31' Robinho (rzut karny) :Milan (4-3-3): Amelia - Constant, Yepes, Mexes (72' Zapata), De Sciglio - Nocerino, de Jong, Montolivo - El Shaarawy, Boateng (84' Flamini), Robinho (64' Pazzini) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Barzagli - Asamoah (72' Pogba), Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal, Isla (46' Padoin) - Quagliarella (57' Giovinco), Vucinić :Żółte kartki: 17' Nocerino, 64' Mexes, 90' Yepes - 31' Isla, 43' Bonucci, 86' Marchisio, 90' Giovinco :Sędzia główny: Nicola Rizzoli :Widzów: 77 023 120px|right *Problemy defensywne Juventusu przed Milanem :Juventus w najbliższym spotkaniu z Milanem będzie miał problem z obsadą linii defensywnej. Niedysponowani do gry są bowiem Giorgio Chiellini i Leonardo Bonucci. "Stara Dama" na pewno zagra bez Chielliniego, który doznał kontuzji w wygranym 3:0 spotkaniu z Chelsea Londyn. Pod znakiem zapytania stanął teraz występ Bonucciego. 25-latek rozchorował się i nie trenował w piątkowe popołudnie. Bonucciego może zastąpić w defensywie młody Luca Marrone. Pozycję Chielliniego zajmie Lucio lub Martin Caceres. Juventus czeka bardzo trudne spotkanie z Milanem w niedzielę o 20:45 na San Siro. *Barzagli: Z Milanem musimy być ostrożni :Widziałem wiele meczów AC Milan i od pewnego czasu wiedzie im się coraz lepiej. El Shaarawy jest w wyśmienitej formie, ale nie uważam, by "Rossoneri" byli od niego uzależnieni. W niedzielnym meczu 14. kolejki ligi włoskiej, Milan podejmie na San Siro "Starą Damę". Faworytem w tym pojedynku są mistrzowie Italii. Musimy uważać na mediolańczyków i nie możemy ich lekceważyć. W ich zespole nastąpiło wiele zmian, ale zaczynają się odnajdywać w nowej rzeczywistości. Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, może to nas kosztować wiele. 120px|right *Pirlo: Liczę na pierwszą 10-tkę w Złotej Piłce :Pomocnik Juventusu i reprezentacji Włoch Andrea Pirlo zaznaczył, że liczy na miejsce w pierwszej dziesiątce w plebiscycie o "Złotą Piłkę". Zawodnik znajduje się w gronie ścisłych faworytów. Przez wiele lat Messi i Ronaldo są poza wszelką konkurencją. Po nich jest Xavi i Andres Iniesta i długo, długo nikt. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Gracz Juventusu poruszył także temat wtorkowego meczu z Chelsea. Potrzebowaliśmy zwycięstwa. To dodaje nam pewności. Nie spoczywamy jednak na laurach i nadal ciężko pracujemy na treningach. Mecz z Milanem to wyjątkowe spotkanie. Liczę, że wygramy, choć Milan to bardzo silny zespół. Gdy spotykają się na murawie świetne zespoły, nigdy nie ma problemu z koncentracją. *Vidal: Zagraliśmy niesamowity mecz :Arturo Vidal po meczu z Chelsea podkreślał, że Juventus nie jest jeszcze pewny awansu do fazy pucharowej. Dziękował również za wsparcie fanom Bianconerich. To była idealna noc. Zagraliśmy niesamowity mecz z tak wielkim zespołem, jak Cheslea i teraz jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi. Musimy tylko grac tak dalej do końca. Kiedy nasi fani wspierają nas tak, jak dzisiaj, to serca rosną nam na boisku. Takie wsparcie jest dla nas bardzo ważne. Pragnęliśmy zwycięstwa w tym meczu. To było bardzo ważne, abyśmy mogli rozwijać się jako zespół. Zdobyłem bramkę tu i w Londynie, ale najbardziej liczy się to, że zagraliśmy świetny mecz i wygraliśmy z wielką drużyną. To jeszcze nie jest koniec, lecz jeśli zagramy tak, jak dzisiaj, to czeka nas dobry pojedynek z Szachtarem. 120px|right *Chiellini: Zasłużyliśmy na wygraną :Giorgio Chiellini uważa, że w meczu z Chelsea ekipa Juventusu bliska była perfekcji. Obrońca Starej Damy podkreśla jednak, że zespół czeka jeszcze bardzo trudny mecz z Szachtarem. Na stadionie panowała świetna atmosfera, a my byliśmy bliscy perfekcji na boisku. Zasłużyliśmy na to zwycięstwo. Chelsea nie ma typowego napastnika, ale Hazard, Mata i Oscar są bardzo groźni z przodu. Fakt, ze graliśmy przeciwko nim, na pewno wpłynął na nasza postawę. Teraz musimy zagrać jeszcze lepiej przeciwko Szachtarowi, bo grają wielki futbol i zasłużenie są liderami tej grupy. Musimy tam pojechać i zdobyć punkty, aby nasze wielkie dzieło z dnia dzisiejszego nie poszło na marne. Przy odrobinie szczęścia w poprzednich spotkaniach mogliśmy dzisiaj świętować awans, ale jedziemy do Doniecka ze świadomością, że możemy zająć pierwsze miejsce w grupie. *LM 2012-13 (5/6): Juventus 3-0 Chelsea :Po bardzo dobrym widowisku Juventus FC pokonał Chelsea Londyn 3:0. Bramki dla zespołu Starej Damy zdobywali Fabio Quagliarella, Arturo Vidal i Sebastian Giovinco. Dzięki trzem punktom z tego spotkania turyński zespół jest już bardzo bliski awansu do 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów. :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (67' Caceres), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Quagliarella (89' Pogba), Vucinić (82' Giovinco) :Chelsea (4-2-3-1): Cech - Ivanovic, Cahill, David Luiz, Cole - Ramires, Mikel (71' Torres) - Azpilicueta (60' Moses), Oscar, Mata - Hazard :Żółte kartki: 42' Bonucci, 85' Marchisio, 90' Giovinco - 76' Ramires Czerwone kartki: :Sędzia główny: Cuneyt Çakýr (Turcja) :Widzów: 39 670 120px|right *Vucinić nie zagra z Chelsea? :Napastnik Juventusu Mirko Vucinić może nie wystąpić we wtorkowym spotkaniu Ligi Mistrzów z Chelsea Londyn. Czarnogórzec nie wystąpił w ostatnich trzech meczach, najpierw z powodu kontuzji, a następnie z powodu choroby. Vucinić w dalszym ciągu nie doszedł do siebie i w niedzielę, ze względu na gorączkę, nie trenował z drużyną. Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte ostateczną decyzję w sprawie Vucinicia podejmie w poniedziałek. Gdyby napastnik nie mógł we wtorek wybiec na boisko, parę napastników Starej Damy prawdopodobnie tworzyć będą Fabio Quagliarella i Sebastian Giovinco. *Pirlo: Byłem bliski gry w Chelsea :Pomocnik Juventusu Andrea Pirlo przyznał w wywiadzie, że w przeszłości był bliski transferu do Chelsea, gdy menedżerem "The Blues" był Carlo Ancelotti. Prowadziłem rozmowy z Chelsea w sprawie transferu, ale mój ówczesny pracodawca - Milan, chciał mnie zatrzymać. Zależało mi na współpracy z Carlo Ancelottim. Cenie go jako fachowca i człowieka. Miałem wtedy z nim regularny kontakt, z resztą nadal się kontaktujemy. To byłoby dla mnie nowe doświadczenie, więc pomyślałem "dlaczego nie spróbować?" Jednak niestety transfer nie doszedł do skutku. Może jeszcze trafię do Premier League, kto wie. Obecnie mam jeszcze dwuletni kontrakt z Juventusem. Bardzo podoba mi się angielski futbol i jest to dla mnie kuszący kierunek. W Anglii jest wiele świetnych drużyn, a styl ich gry jest agresywny, co czyni mecze bardzo widowiskowymi. Nie byłoby dla mnie problemem dostosowanie się do innego stylu, gdyż w trakcie mojej kariery występowałem z wieloma piłkarzami o rożnej charakterystyce. 120px|right *Alessio: Wyjdziemy z wiarą w zwycięstwo :Angelo Alessio spodziewa się atakującej Chelsea we wtorkowy wieczór - jego zdaniem Roberto Di Matteo nie będzie kalkulować i zagra o pełną pulę punktów podobnie jak Juventus. Jesteśmy świadomi o co gramy we wtorek. To mecz o być albo nie być. Jeżeli nie pójdzie po naszej myśli, nie wiem czy pozostaniemy w grze. Wyjdziemy na boisko z wiarą w zwycięstwo. Podejmiemy kroki by wykorzystać wszystkie nadarzające się okazję. Mamy szacunek do naszych rywali, ale zamierzamy grać swoje. Musimy zagrać z taką samą determinacją jak z Pescarą czy Nordsjealland. Alessio został zapytany o formę fizyczną Vucinicia, którego występ stoi pod znakiem zapytania. ''Vucinić nie trenował wczoraj. Decyzję podejmiemy jutro. Mamy jeszcze Sebastiana Giovinco czy Fabio Quagliarellę, najlepszych zawodników meczu z Lazio. Idealnym wynikiem dla The Blues byłby remis w tym meczu. Spodziewam się Chelsea stawiającej na ofensywę. Nie będą czekać na kontrataki. Liczymy na pomoc kibiców, Antonio Conte chciałby gorącej atmosfery. *Dominujący Juventus dzieli się punktami :Pomimo blisko 60 procentów posiadania piłki i 21 strzałów na bramkę Federico Marchettiego, Juventus FC tylko zremisował w meczu rozpoczynającym 13 kolejki z Lazio Rzym 0:0. Mimo, iż biancocelesti powinni się cieszyć z wyniku, to tylko jeden punkt może spowodować, że stracą oni kontakt z pierwszą czwórką. :Juventus - Lazio 0:0 (0:0) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Isla (70' Pepe), Vidal, Pogba (84' Bendtner), Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco, Quagliarella (66' Matri) :Lazio (4-5-1): Marchetti - Konko, Biava, Dias (20' Ciani), Radu - Gonzales, Brocchi (57' Ederson), Ledesma, Hernanes, Candreva - Klose (81' Kozak) :Żółte kartki: 48' Bonucci, 94' Vidal - 52' Marchetti, 89' Ledesma :Sędzia główny: Daniele Orsato :Widzów: 38 839 120px|right *Bonucci atakuje Cassano: Milan uratował karierę Cassano, a on pluje im w twarz :Trwa spór na linii Juventus FC - Antonio Cassano. Tym razem napastnika reprezentacji Włoch i Interu Mediolan skrytykował obrońca Starej Damy - Leonardo Bonucci. Milan uratował karierę Cassano, a on po odejściu do Interu pluje im w twarz. Cassano powinien szanować Milan. Wcześniej Conte podsumował prywatne życie Cassano, opisane na 109 stronie w biografii piłkarza (spotykał się z kobietami lekkich obyczajów), a także skrytykował Włocha za to, że ten za czasów gry w Realu krytycznie wypowiadał się o swoim ówczesnym trenerze: Fabio Capello. *Lichtsteiner nie zamierza odchodzić :Stephen Lichtsteiner nie zamierza odchodzić z Juventusu - poinformował brat, a jednocześnie menedżer zawodnika. To odpowiedź na doniesienia mediów, że prawy obrońca może w styczniu zmienić barwy klubowe. Juventus jest na szczycie tabeli i miejmy nadzieję, że przebrnie przez fazę grupową Ligi Mistrzów. Stephan chce zostać, nie ma zamiaru opuszczać Turynu. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby odejść. Nie wiem, skąd biorą się takie plotki. On jest szczęśliwy w Juventusie. On ma dobre, uczciwe i profesjonale relacje z trenerem Antonio Conte. Obaj mają silne charaktery i chcą wygrywać. Były obrońca Lazio Rzym przed rozpoczęciem obecnego sezonu był łączony z przejściem do Paris Saint-Germain. Nie wiem, czy Juventus ma inne plany wobec niego. Nie sądzę, aby PSG lub Chelsea złożyły ofertę w styczniu. Jeśli któryś z klubów złoży ofertę, która zostanie zaakceptowana przez Juventus, wtedy usiądziemy i porozmawiamy o tym. *Fiorentina chce Matriego :Mimo nie najlepszych relacji pomiędzy Juventusem i Fiorentiną, transfer Alessandro Matriego do Florencji wydaje się możliwy. Środkowy napastnik nie może liczyć na regularne występy w drużynie "Starej Damy". Oba kluby to od wielu lat wielcy rywale zarówno na boisku jak i na rynku transferowym. Viola tego lata miała pretensje do Juve o Dimitara Berbatova - właśnie przez niezdecydowanie Turynu bułgarski napastnik nie trafił do Florencji. Toskańczycy szukają nowego napastnika, dlatego Matri może stać się priorytetem transferowym na styczeń. W zespole z Turynu nie może liczyć na regularne występy, rzadko pojawia się również z ławki rezerwowych. Zdobył w tym sezonie tylko jednego gola ligowego. Poprzedni sezon być może miał dobry, ale w obecnym nie on decyduje o sile Juve. 120px|right *Z Pogbą, ale bez Pirlo :Paul Pogba będzie mógł wystąpić w spotkaniu z Lazio Rzym w najbliższej kolejce ligowej. Nie zagra za to lider środka pola w Juventusie, Andrea Pirlo. Francuski pomocnik nie mógł wystąpić w meczu z Pescarą z powodu lekkiego urazu, ale wraca do składu Juventusu na Lazio. Pirlo nie zagra z kolei z powodu zawieszenia za kartki. :Pełna lista powołanych na mecz z Lazio: :Buffon, Lucio, Chiellini, Caceres, Pogba, Pepe, Marchisio, Vucinic, De Ceglie, Giovinco, Barzagli, Bendtner, Bonucci, Padoin, Asamoah, Vidal, Giaccherini, Lichtsteiner, Quagliarella, Storari, Matri, Isla, Rubinho, Marrone *Juve monitoruje Walcotta :Jak sugerują doniesienia angielskich mediów Juventus Turyn poważnie rozważa sprowadzenie do stolicy Piemontu Theo Walcotta. Kontrakt 23-letniego zawodnika z zespołem z północnego Londynu obowiązuje do końca czerwca 2013 roku. Władze Starej Damy wiedząc, że zawodnik nie kwapi się do podpisania nowej umowy z Arsenalem Londyn chce tym samym włączyć się do walki o tego skrzydłowego. Wychowankiem Southampton prócz Juventusu interesują się także takie kluby jak Chelsea Londyn czy Liverpool. W obecnym sezonie zawodnik rozegrał dziewięć spotkań w lidze angielskiej i dwukrotnie wpisał się w nich na listę strzelców. 120px|right *38. urodziny Alexa :Alessandro Del Piero w Serie A już nie ma, ale kibice nie zapominają o tej wciąż grającej legendzie Juventusu i całej ligi. Dziś do Australii, gdzie Alex kontynuuje karierę napływają życzenia urodzinowe z całego świata. Del Piero kilkanaście tygodni temu związał się z australijskim Sydney FC, po tym jak jego przygoda z Juventusem dobiegła końca. Dziś jego były klub zamieścił na swojej stronie internetowej krótką notkę urodzinową. Dziś 38. urodziny obchodzi legenda Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero. Zawodnik, który podczas 19-letniej kariery w naszym klubie pobił rekord największej liczby strzelonych goli, świętować będzie w Australii, gdzie nadal udowadnia swoją klasę, dzięki której w przeszłości prowadził naszą drużynę do licznych sukcesów. Wszystkie osoby związane z Juventusem życzą Alessandro Del Piero wszystkiego najlepszego. *Raiola atakuje Juventus: Pogba został niesprawiedliwie potraktowany! :Ktokolwiek zdecydował się umieścić tę wiadomość na stronie był w błędzie. Pogba został niesprawiedliwie potraktowany! - skomentował menedżer Paula Pogby - Mino Raiola, decyzję o dyscyplinarnym usunięciu piłkarza z kadry na mecz z Pescara Calcio. Mam nadzieję, że to nie była decyzja Conte, ponieważ świadczyłoby to, że Włoch nie radzi sobie z sytuacjami na pewnym poziomie. Paulowi jest bardzo przykro, także z powodu spóźnień, przez które nie jest częścią grupy. Pierwsze spóźnienie miało miejsce, ponieważ Paul zawiadomienie o godzinie sesji treningowej otrzymał dopiero późno w nocy. Jeśli chodzi o drugie, to miał pewne spotkania, które sam klub zorganizował, podczas których miał trochę papierkowej roboty. Jak donoszą włoskie media, Pogba nie pojawił się na treningu Juventusu, który w piątek został zaplanowany na godzinę 15:00. Wszyscy piłkarze w takiej sytuacji są w szatni już od godziny 14:30, a po pomocniku nie było widać ani śladu. W efekcie zdenerwowane władze Juve zdecydowały się umieścić na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej komunikat, w wyrzuceniu Francuza z kadry na najbliższe ligowe starcie. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (12/38): Pescara 1-6 Juventus :W drugim sobotnim spotkaniu w ramach 12 kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy Juventus FC rozgromił beniaminka rozgrywek, US Pescarę aż 6:1. Hattricka zaliczył Fabio Quagliarella, którego bramka, do spółki z trafieniem Asamoaha, była ozdobą meczu. :Pescara (3-5-2): Perin - Cosic, Bocchetti, Capuano (46' Caprari) - Zanon, Nielsen, Cascione, Quintero, Modesto - Abbruscato (65' Vukusić), Jonathas (53' Weiss) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini (65' Marrone) - Isla (59' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco, Quagliarella (68' Bendtner) :Żółte kartki: 18' Jonathas, 67' Modesto - 40' Pirlo :Czerwone kartki: 73' Giovanni Stroppa (trener Pescary) :Sędzia główny: Luca Banti *Quagliarella: Mecz z Chelsea najważniejszy :Z dwóch pozostałych spotkań w fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów za najważniejsze Fabio Quagliarella uznał mecz piątej kolejki z Chelsea Londyn na Juventus Arena. Chelsea czy Szachtar to dwa wielkie zespoły. Zwłaszcza drużyna z Doniecka zrobiła na mnie wielkie wrażenie i nie będzie łatwo wygrać na Ukrainie, ale najważniejsze jest spotkanie u siebie z Chelsea. Musimy dołożyć wszelkich starań by zainkasować komplet punktów. Chelsea to zespół grający fizycznie o wielkich umiejętnościach technicznych, broni tytułu w tej edycji. Musimy od początku zagrać na maksimum. Przy okazji napastnik "Starej Damy" wypowiadał się na temat ostatniej batalii z Interem Mediolan. - Inter ma wielu świetnych zawodników i na pewno będzie walczyć o Scudetto. Walka o pierwszą lokatę do samego końca będzie ekscytująca. Były napastnik Sampdorii bronił kolegi z linii ofensywnej, Allesandro Matriego, który zdobył w tym sezonie zaledwie jedną bramkę. Nie gra zbyt wiele, ale musimy poczekać na swój moment. Ma wielkie umiejętności i jest szczęśliwy w klubie. 120px|right *Conte da odpocząć pięciu zawodnikom? :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte podobno zamierza dać odpocząć kilku podstawowym zawodnikom w najbliższym spotkaniu z Pescarą. Według Gazzetta dello Sport, trener Starej Damy chce oszczędzić piłkarzy przed czekającymi jego zespół spotkaniami z Lazio Rzym, Chelsea Londyn i Milanem. W składzie Juventusu na mecz z Pescarą może zabraknąć Andrei Barzagliego, Leonardo Bonucciego, Andrei Pirlo, Kwadwo Asamoah i Sebastiana Giovinco. Od pierwszej minut powinien wystąpić Mirko Vucinić, który ostatnio zmagał się z problemami zdrowotnymi. *Quagliarella: W Juventusie wszyscy są równi :Zawodnik Juventusu, Fabio Quagliarella, w wywiadzie dla goal.com poruszył temat sytuacji napastników w ekipie "Starej Damy". W drużynie nie ma graczy ważniejszych od innych. Mamy w zespole pięciu napastników, a trener Conte zawsze jest z nami bezpośredni i wybiera po dwóch na każdy mecz z osobna. Wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Nie ma w składzie graczy, którzy są ważniejsi od innych. Doskonale o tym wiemy i szanujemy to. Oczywiście istnieje możliwość, że zagra się w dwóch czy trzech meczach z rzędu, a w kolejnym już zasiądzie się na ławce, a nawet na trybunach. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że napastników rozlicza się z ilości goli, ale Conte wymaga od nas głównie wkładu w grę drużyny. Fabio Quagliarella wystąpił w siedmiu meczach Serie A, w których zdobył trzy gole. Zaliczył też trzy spotkania w Lidze Mistrzów, gdzie dwukrotnie wpisał się na listę strzelców. 120px|right *Buffon: Musiałbym zemdleć, by stracić gola :W środowy wieczór nie miałem wiele pracy i mogę powiedzieć, że się nie namęczyłem. Powiem więcej, musiałbym zemdleć, żeby Nordsjaelland strzeliło mi bramkę - stwierdził bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon. W meczu grupy E piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów, "Stara Dama ograła mistrzów Danii 4:0. Widzieliśmy znów prawdziwy Juventus i mamy świadomość swojej siły. Awans do rundy pucharowej jest ciągle w naszych rękach i jeśli zdobędziemy cztery punkty w dwóch meczach to na wiosnę ciągle będziemy częścią tego turnieju. Następnie Buffon pokusił się o ocenę przyszłych rywali Bianconerich w Lidze Mistrzów: Chelsea ma niesamowite doświadczenie w meczach na europejskiej arenie, a Szachtar to prawdziwa rewelacja rozgrywek, są bardzo nieprzewidywalni. Mamy prawo się ich obawiać, ale oni również nie powinni spać spokojnie. *Bonucci: To Juve z tamtego sezonu :Leonardo Bonucci stwierdził, że kibice w Turynie zobaczyli wczoraj Juventus, który przypominał swoją grą ten z poprzedniego sezonu. Dzięki wysokiej wygranej nad Nordsjaelland, Stara Dama zachowała szanse na awans do 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów. Zwycięstwo to nadeszło zaledwie kilka dni po bolesnej porażce w Serie A przeciwko Interowi Mediolan. Musimy wygrywać każdy mecz, bez względu na to, czy rywalem jest Chelsea, Szachtar czy też mistrz Danii. Do każdego spotkania trzeba podchodzić z równie dużym zaangażowaniem, nie zważając na sytuację w tabeli. Tego wieczoru zobaczyliśmy Juve z poprzedniego sezonu. Byliśmy głodni wygranej i walczyliśmy z wielkim poświęceniem. Tego brakowało nam w ostatnim starciu przeciwko Interowi. Jeżeli będziemy grać tak jak dziś w każdym kolejnym meczu, to można będzie pokonać dosłownie każdego. 120px|right *LM 2012-13 (4/6): Juventus 4-0 Nordsjaelland :Juventus FC odegrał się z nawiązką na FC Nordsjaelland za remis sprzed dwóch tygodni, gromiąc Duńczyków aż 4:0. Bramki zdobywali Claudio Marchisio, Arturo Vidal, Sebastian Giovinco i Fabio Quagliarella. Dzięki kompletowi punktów z tego meczu Stara Dama wciąż liczy się w walce o pierwszą lokatę w tabeli grupy. :Juventus - Nordsjaelland 4-0 (3-0) :bramki: 7' Marchisio, 23' Vidal, 37' Giovinco, 75' Quagliarella :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini (69' Lucio) - Isla, Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal (53' Pogba), Asamoah - Giovinco (60' Quagliarella), Matri :Nordsjaelland (4-2-3-1): Hansen - Parkhurst, Okore, Runje, Mtiliga - Adu (46' Christensen), Stokholm - Lorentzen, Laudrup (46' Christensen), John - Beckmann (11' Nordstrand) :żółte kartki: 55' Marchisio, 67' Pogba *Alessio: Inter lepiej wykorzystał swoje szanse :Zastępujący na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu Antonio Conte - Angelo Alessio po porażce z Interem żałował niewykorzystanych sytuacji w pierwszej połowie rywalizacji. To nie jest porażka, która pozostawi ślad. Inter po prostu lepiej wykorzystał swoje szanse i wygrał. W pierwszej połowie mieliśmy okazje na podwyższenie prowadzenia, ale ich nie wykorzystaliśmy. Trzeba jednak pogratulować tym chłopakom 49 meczów bez porażki . Teraz zamykamy rozdział i idziemy dalej. Taktyka Interu nas nie zaskoczyła. Byliśmy przygotowani na krycie ich w przypadku gry dwójką i trójką napastników. Różnicę zrobiła nasza nieumiejętność wykorzystywania stwarzanych sytuacji. 120px|right *Milito: Po tej bramce ze spalonego wróciliśmy na boisko wściekli :Napastnik Interu Mediolan, Diego Milito nie krył ogromnego zadowolenia po zwycięstwie nad Juventusem. Nerazzurri jako pierwsi zdobyli nowy stadion w Turynie. Argentyńczyk w rozmowie z mediami zaznaczył, że bramka ze spalonego dla Starej Damy tylko ich rozwścieczyła. To był ciężki mecz przeciwko wielkiemu Juventusowi. Wyszliśmy na murawę trochę uśpieni, ale po tej ich bramce się podnieśliśmy i w pełni zasłużyliśmy na to zwycięstwo. Rozgrywamy swój sezon. Jesteśmy tylko punkt za tym super Juventusem. Bramka dla Starej Damy? Wróciliśmy na boisko wściekli, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten gol był nieprawidłowy. Lichtsteinerowi należała się także druga żółta kartka. *Serie A 2012-13 (11/38): Juventus 1-3 Inter :W meczu Juventusu z Interem było mnóstwo walki, emocji i sędziowskich pomyłek. Dzięki dobrej grze w drugiej połowie spotkania Inter pokonał mistrzów Włoch 3:1 i przerwał serię 49. meczów ligowych bez porażki Juventusu. Bohaterem spotkania został strzelec dwóch goli, Diego Milito. :Juventus - Inter 1:3 (1:0) :bramki: 1' Vidal (asysta Asamoah) - 59' Milito (rzut karny), 75' Milito (bez asysty), 90' Palacio (asysta Nagatomo) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (38' Caceres, 78' Quagliarella), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Vucinic (46' Bendtner), Giovinco :Inter (3-4-3): Handanovic - Ranocchia, Samuel, Juan Jesus - Zanetti, Cambiasso, Gargano, Nagatomo - Cassano (69' Guarin), Palacio, Milito (80' Mudingayi) :Żółte kartki: 30' Lichtsteinter, 48' Pirlo, 51' Chiellini, 62' Bonucci - 33' Samuel, 85' Zanetti :Sędzia główny: Paolo Tagliavento Październik 120px|right *Barzagli: Boję się Milito :Zdaniem obrońcy Juventusu Andrei Barzagliego najgroźniejszym piłkarzem Interu będzie w najbliższym starciu obu drużyn Diego Milito. - To napastnik kompletny - uważa Włoch. Po 10. kolejkach drugi Inter traci do prowadzącej "Starej Damy" cztery punkty. Obawiam się Diego Milito. To jeden z najlepszych snajperów świata, napastnik kompletny. Mamy powody, by nieco bać się Interu. Stramaccioni to dobry trener, który ma ciekawe pomysły. Nie uważam, że to kluczowy mecz w sezonie. Nerrazurri mogą powalczyć o tytuł, ale my wierzymy w siebie. *Stramaccioni wciąż nie zdecydował :Trener Interu Mediolan Andrea Stramaccioni przyznaje, że być może do ostatniej chwili będzie zwlekał z ujawnieniem nazwisk piłkarzy, którzy wybiegną w wyjściowym składzie na starcie z Juventusem. Opiekun Nerazzurrich przyznał, że obecnie ma wiele wątpliwości. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mógłbym podać wam teraz wyjściowej jedenastki na Juventus. W głowie mam zbyt wiele wątpliwości. Ostateczne decyzje być może podejmę nawet 45 minut przed rozpoczęciem meczu. Możliwe, że zagramy tylko jednym napastnikiem. Jeśli tak się stanie to już teraz możecie być pewni, że będzie nim Milito. Gra z większą liczbą napastników wcale nie sprawia, że jest się bardziej niebezpiecznym. Może się tak wydawać, ale tak nie jest. Fiorentina bez klasycznego napastnika sprawiła Juventusowi problemy. Zresztą nie tylko ona, także Szachtar, ale my nie mamy charakterystyki tych drużyn. 120px|right *Villa obserwowany przez Juve :Coraz częściej mówi się o transferze Neymara do Barcelony w ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat - ewentualne pozyskanie brazylijskiej gwiazdy miałoby zdaniem Mundo Deportivo oznaczać koniec Davida Villi na Camp Nou. Reprezentant Hiszpanii znajduje się od jakiegoś czasu na liście życzeń Juventusu Turyn obok innego reprezentanta Hiszpanii, Fernando Llorente. 30-latek poprzedni sezon stracił na leczenie poważnej kontuzji i obecnie dochodzi do pełnej dyspozycji. Zdobył już kilka bramek w rozgrywkach ligowych, trafił również w meczu Copa del Rey w środku tygodnia z Alaves. Mimo wszystko coraz częściej mówi się o odejściu El Guaje z Barcelony. Ewentualne negocjacje z hiszpańskim klubem miałby prowadzić Giuseppe Bozzo, który pomógł do Turynu sprowadzić Martina Caceresa z Sevilli. *Juventus zgłosi się po obrońcę Rubina? :Jak donoszą media z Półwyspu Apenińskiego, władze Juventusu są bardzo zainteresowane usługami obrońcy Rubina Kazań - Salvatore Bocchettiego. Według dziennikarzy, mistrz Włoch niebawem ma złożyć Rosjanom oficjalną ofertę. Włodarze "Starej Damy" obserwują włoskiego stopera od dłuższego czasu, ale do tej pory nie zdecydowali się na złożenie oferty. Dziennikarze sugerują jednak, że może to nastąpić już podczas najbliższego, zimowego okna transferowego. Kwestią sporną pozostaje jednakże kwota, za jaką obrońca miałby przenieść się do Turynu. Na wypadek braku porozumienia, Bocchetti trafi do Włoch w styczniu 2014 roku, kiedy to wygasa jego umowa z Rubinem. 25-letni Salvatore Bocchetti trafił do Rubina w 2010 roku z Genoi. W przeszłości grał także w Ascoli, Lanciano i Frosinone. 5-krotny reprezentant Włoch w tym sezonie wystąpił w siedmiu meczach rosyjskiego zespołu, w których zdobył dwa gole. 120px|right *Julio Cesar: Nienawidzę Juventusu, ale ciężko jest sędziować ich mecze :Każdy sędzia prowadzący mecze Juventusu znajduję się pod większą presją niż ktokolwiek inny - mówił były bramkarz Interu Mediolan - Julio Cesar, który obecnie gra dla Queens Park Rangers. Sędziowie popełniają błędy w meczach wszystkich drużyn, ale kiedy czynią to na korzyść Juve, to ludzie zawsze myślą o najgorszym, bo pamiętają o przeszłości. Nienawidzę Juventusu, ale tylko na poziomie sportowym. Bianconeri są zespołem, który we Włoszech najbardziej dał mi popalić. Rzadko kiedy ich pokonywałem i doprowadzało mnie to do szału. *Serie A 2012-13 (10/38): Juventus 2-1 Bologna :Wspaniały występ Paula Pogby, który miał udział przy obu bramkach dla Juventusu FC zapewnił liderowi Serie A trzy punkty w spotkaniu z Bologną. Gole dla Starej Damy zdobywali Pogba właśnie i Quagliarella, honor i nerwową końcówkę zapewnił zaś Taider. :Juventus - Bologna 2:1 (0:0) :bramki: 54' Quagliarella (asysta Giaccherini), 93' Pogba (asysta Giovinco) - 71' Taider (bez asysty) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Caceres - Isla (76' Vucinić), Pogba, Pirlo, Giaccherini, De Ceglie (73' Asamoah)- Bendtner, Quagliarella (72' Giovinco) :Bologna (3-4-1-2): Agliardi - Sorensen, Antonsson, Cherubin - Motta (66' Pulzetti), Pazienza (66' Krhin), Kone, Morleo - Taider - Gabbiadini (89' Paponi), Gilardino :Żółte kartki: 46' Pirlo - 10' Pazienza, 61' Motta, 82' Pulzetti :Sędzia główny: Andrea Romeo 120px|right *Bendtner: Nie ma powodów do obaw :Nicklas Bendtner nie ma żadnych wątpliwości: Jesteśmy w stanie zakwalifikować się do fazy pucharowej rozgrywek Champions League. Nie ma powodów do niepokoju. Mamy trzy punkty na koncie i trzy mecze do rozegrania. Mamy spore szansę awansować dalej. Duńczyk nie otrzymał w tym sezonie zbyt wielu szans na grę, ale niedzielny mecz z Catanią rozpoczął w wyjściowym składzie. - To był dobry mecz. Przeciwnik postawił trudne warunki, a my mając świadomość jak trudne będzie to spotkanie, osiągnęliśmy sukces. To był drugi występ Bendtnera w tym sezonie w rozgrywkach Serie A. Jak chodzi o Ligę Mistrzów, Stara Dama na koncie ma trzy punkty - po jednym zdobyła w każdym ze spotkań. *David Villa chce do Juventusu Turyn :Istnieją doniesienia, że David Villa jest zainteresowany transferem w styczniu do Juventusu Turyn. Piłkarz Barcelony chciałby przenieść się w najbliższym czasie do Włoch i rozwiązać tym samym problem z obsadą napastnika drużyny Bianconeri. Juventus już latem złożył oficjalną ofertę kupna zawodnika, ale wtedy Villa wolał pozostać w Katalonii. Napastnik dopiero, co wracał po długiej kontuzji do gry i chciał powalczyć o miejsce w pierwszym składzie Barcelony. Według hiszpańskiego portalu Fichajes.net reprezentant Hiszpanii żałuje teraz swojej decyzji, bo nie otrzymuje zbyt dużo minut na boisku od trenera Tito Vilanovy. Popularny El Guaje jest coraz bardziej rozgoryczony zaistniałą sytuacją i zapowiada odejście z Camp Nou. Bianconeri natomiast gorączkowo szukają wzmocnień w linii ataku. W kręgu zainteresowania pozostają tacy piłkarze jak: Stevan Jovetic, Fernando Llorente i Robin van Persie. Ale wydaję się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem może być zakontraktowanie właśnie Davida Villi. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (9/38): Catania 0-1 Juventus :W pierwszym niedzielnym spotkaniu Serie A Catania Calcio podejmowała na Stadio Angelo Massimino mistrzów Włoch. Gospodarze nastawili się na bronienie bezbramkowego rezultatu, ale bramka Vidala pokrzyżowała im plany i Stara Dama zgarnęła komplet punktów. :Catania - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 57' Vidal (bez asysty) :Catania (3-5-2): Andujar - Rolin, Legrottaglie, Spolli - Izco, Lodi, Almiron (79' Biagianti), Barrientos (69' Castro), Marchese - Gomez (81' Morimoto), Bergessio :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (89' Caceres), Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba (91' Padoin), Asamoah - Vucinic (78' Giovinco), Bendtner :Żółte kartki: 19' Rolin, 28' Spolli, 33' Barrientos, 35' Marchese, 39' Legrottaglie, - 24' Asamoah, 69' Vidal, 91' Padoin :Czerwone kartki: 67' Marchese :Sędzia główny: Andrea Gervasoni *Agnelli: Włoska piłka musi się zmienić :Wśród niektórych panuje opinia, że włoskie calcio zostało w tyłu za futbolem z najlepszych lig w Europie. Prezydent Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli, zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem. Piłka nożna to już nie to samo, co kiedyś. Futbol szybko, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet drastycznie, ewoluował. Musimy zmienić włoską piłkę i dostosować ją do norm europejskich. Dzisiaj włoski futbol znajduje się na rozdrożu. Wszyscy musimy zadać sobie pytanie, gdzie będzie włoska piłka za kilka lat. Nie możemy wszystkiego zwalić tylko na kryzys gospodarczy. Świat się zmienia, piłka nożna nie będzie czekać na Włochy. Nasi najlepsi trenerzy i talenty mogą grac już nawet w Brazylii, Chinach, Rosji, czy Bliskim Wschodzie. Musimy się to tego wszystkiego dostosować. Juventus nie zamierza tonąć jak kamień, ale unosić włoski futbol. Musimy pilnie znaleźć rozwiązania. 120px|right *Marotta broni polityki transferowej Juventusu :Dyrektor Juventusu Beppe Marotta wypowiedział się na temat ruchów transferowych klubu w ostatnich latach. Pozyskaliśmy bardzo tanio kilku znakomitych graczy. To prawda, że popełniono błędy. Złym posunięciem było na przykład sprowadzenie Jorge Martineza. Kiedy jednak się kupuje, nie da się podjąć samych dobrych decyzji. Nie zapominajcie, że pozyskaliśmy kilku świetnych zawodników za niską cenę. Za Pirlo nie zapłaciliśmy nic, Vidal i Pogba kosztowali nas po 10 milionów euro. Za jednego z tej trójki proponowano nam 30 milionów, ale odmówiliśmy. Zwracam uwagę na fakt, że w odniesieniu do ostatnich lat nie możemy mówić o rewolucji, a o odmłodzeniu drużyny. *Buffon: Mecz z Chelsea decydujący :Zdaniem bramkarza Juventusu Gianluigiego Buffona Stara Dama będzie walczyć o awans z grupy Ligi Mistrzów z Chelsea Londyn. To będzie najważniejszy mecz. Po trzeciej kolejce liderem jest Szachtar Donieck. Ukraińska drużyna ma na koncie siedem punktów. Przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywek mówiłem, że możemy walczyć z nimi o pierwsze miejsce w grupie. Sprawa awansu rozstrzygnie się w spotkaniu z Chelsea. Będziemy z nimi rywalizować o wyjście z grupy. Liga Mistrzów to trudne rozgrywki. Miło jest jednak słuchać hymnu Champions League przed pierwszym gwizdkiem. 120px|right *Buffon i Vucinić wracają do składu :Gianluigi Buffon i Mirko Vucinić znaleźli się w kadrze meczowej Juventusu na wtorkowe spotkanie Ligi Mistrzów z FC Nordjsaelland. Obu zawodników zabrakło w sobotnim meczu z Napoli z powodu kontuzji. Do składu wraca także Paolo De Ceglie, natomiast w Turynie zostają Simone Pepe, Kwadwo Asamoah i Stephan Lichsteiner. Asamoah w meczu z Napoli nabawił się kontuzji kostki, natomiast Lichsteinter otrzymał od sztabu szkoleniowiego szansę odpoczynku. *Pogba: Jestem dumny z gry dla Juve :Paul Pogba przyznał, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio trafił do siatki podczas meczu. Młody zawodnik ujawnił, że przenosiny do Juve doradził mu Patrick Vieira. Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio zdobyłem gola. Spojrzałem prosto na moja rodzinę na trybunach i to właśnie im zadedykowałem tę bramkę. Zawsze starać się grać jak najlepiej. Grałem zarówno w środku pomocy, jak i na prawej stronie, lecz to, co naprawdę się liczy, to aby w ogóle grać. Czy otrzymam wiadomość z gratulacjami od Fergusona? Wątpię. Jestem dumny, że tu gram i mogę nosić tę koszulkę. Miałem propozycje z Mediolanu i kilku klubów angielskich, ale wybrałem Bianconerich, ponieważ grało tu wielu francuskich piłkarzy. Vieira był jednym z nich i to on pomógł mi podjąć tę decyzję. Projekt, który mi zaproponowano, naprawdę przyciąga. 120px|right *Hamsik: Pozwoliliśmy Juventusowi na zbyt wiele :Nie możemy przejść obok wyniku tego meczu obojętnie. Nie przyjechaliśmy do Turynu szukając remisu, ale pozwoliliśmy Juventusowi na zbyt wiele. Zagraliśmy dobrze w obronie, ale nie stworzyliśmy zbyt wielu sytuacji podbramkowych. Juventus był od nas lepszy w tym względzie i wygrał. W naszej ekipie szwankowała gra z kontrataku, która zwykle jest naszą najgroźniejszą bronią. Następnie Słowak opisał najważniejszy moment spotkania: Decydującą bramkę straciliśmy po rzucie rożnym i było to wina naszego braku koncentracji. Po wejściu na boisko Caceresa, nie zwróciliśmy uwagi jak piłkarze Juve ustawiają się przy stałych fragmentach gry i dlatego Urugwajczyk był zupełnie niepilnowany w "szesnastce". *Serie A 2012-13 (8/38): Juventus 2-0 Napoli :Juventus potwierdził w sobotni wieczór swoją dominację we Włoszech. Stara Dama przed własną publicznością pokonała w meczu na szczycie 2:0 Napoli, choć długo nie potrafiła przełamać defensywy rywali. Gole dla Juventusu zdobyli rezerwowi Martin Caceres i Paul Pogba. :Juventus - Napoli 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 79' Caceres (asysta Pirlo), 82' Pogba (bez asysty) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichsteiner, Vidal (75' Pogba), Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah (78' Caceres) - Quagliarella (60' Matri), Giovinco :Napoli (3-4-1-2): De Sanctis - Campagnaro, Cannavaro, Gamberini (86' Insigne) - Maggio, Inler, Behrami (88' Dzemaili), Zuniga - Hamsik - Pandev, Cavani :Żółte kartki: 30' Vidal, 64' Chiellini, 74' Barzagli, 81' Caceres - 11' Cavani, 64' Campagnaro, 90' Inler :Sędzia główny: Antonio Damato 120px|right *Juve oferuje bajoński kontrakt Llorente :Jeśli Fernando Llorente przeniesie się do Juventusu będzie zarabiać w Turnie 6 mln euro rocznie - poinformowało piątkowe wydanie dziennika "Daily Mail". Hiszpański napastnik Athletiku Bilbao najprawdopodobniej opuści kraj Basków już w zimowym oknie transferowym. Kontrakt Llorene z klubem z San Mames wygasa w czerwcu 2013 roku. Rosły snajper nie zamierza przedłużać swej umowy także jeśli "Rojiblancos" nie zdecydują się na jego sprzedaż w styczniu, to piłkarz będzie mógł odejść za darmo w lecie. Wobec takiego obrotu spraw, działacze z Bilbao będą szukać jak najkorzystniejszego wyjścia z sytuacji. Juventus zamierza słono płacić Hiszpanowi za grę, ale Włosi nie zamierzają wydawać fortuny za jego kartę zawodniczą. Według angielskich mediów, "Stara Dama" zaoferuje za Llorente od 5 do 7 mln euro. *Buffon w Juve do 2016 roku? :Gianluigi Buffon może w najbliższym czasie przedłużyć swoją umowę z Juventusem Turyn - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Według włoskiej prasy, prezydent klubu z Turynu, Andrea Agnelli jest zwolennikiem nowego kontraktu dla doświadczonego golkipera i dlatego też zezwolił przedstawicielom Starej Damy na prowadzenie negocjacji w tej sprawie. Jeśli nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, wkrótce Buffon złoży podpis na umowie, która będzie obowiązywała do czerwca 2016 roku. Reprezentant Włoch ma ponoć zgodzić się na obniżkę pensji z 6 mln euro na 4,5 mln euro rocznie. Buffon jest obecnie kapitanem Bianconerich. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (7/38): Siena 1-2 Juventus :W jednym z niedzielnych spotkań Seire A niepokonany do tej pory Juventus mierzył się z przedostanią w ligowej tabeli Sieną. Mimo szybkiego wyjścia na prowadzenie gracze Starej Damy nie mieli łatwej przeprawy na Stadio Artemio Franchi, ale dzięki bramce Claudio Marchisio zdołali zgarnąć komplet punktów. :Siena - Juventus 1:2 (1:1) :bramki: 45+1' Calaio (asysta Angelo) - 14' Pirlo (rzut wolny), 85 Marchisio (bez asysty) :Siena (3-4-2-1): Pegolo - Neto, Paci, Felipe - Angelo (68' Bolzoni), Vergassola, Rodriguez, Del Grosso - Rosina (81' Reginaldo), Zè Eduardo (54' Sestu) - Calaiò :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Marrone (80' Quagliarella), Chiellini - Lichsteiner (68' Giaccherini), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, De Ceglie (46' Asamoah) - Giovinco, Vucinic :Żółte kartki: 13' Felipe, 26'Ze Eduardo, 45' Rosina, 64' Neto, 77' Paci, 87' Sestu, 90+2'Vergassola - 22' Chiellini, 46' De Ceglie, 90+2' Vucinić :Czerwone kartki: 42' Cosmi (trener) :Sędzia główny: Paolo Silvio Mazzoleni *Dobry występ Del Piero, porażka FC Sydney :Zespół FC Sydney przegrał na wyjeździe z Wellington Phoenix 2:0, ale Alessandro Del Piero może być zadowolony ze swojego występu. Były kapitan Juventusu rozegrał dobry mecz. Dla Alexa był to zarazem oficjalny debiut w lidze australijskiej, który zakończył sie dokładnie takim samym wynikiem, jak ostatnie starcie w barwach Juve, kiedy to Stara Dama w finale Pucharu Włoch przegrała 0:2 z SSC Napoli. 120px|right *Agent Huntelaara: Juventus? To tylko plotki :Agent napastnika Schalke Gelsenkirchen Klaasa-Jana Huntelaara zaprzeczył, jakoby Holender miał przenieść się w zimie do turyńskiego Juventusu. Na razie to tylko plotki. Zawodnika łączono ze "starą Damą" tego lata, jednak ostatecznie pozostał on w Schalke. Czy w styczniu temat przenosin Huntelaara do Serie A wróci? Nie skupiajmy się na tym, bo to plotki. Na razie nie dostaliśmy żadnej konkretnej oferty. Nie zdecydowaliśmy jeszcze, czy przedłużymy kontrakt z niemiecką drużyną. Nie chcemy jednak rozmawiać o innych klubach. *Kara dla Conte skrócona! :Antonio Conte jeszcze w tym roku wróci na ławkę trenerską Juventusu Turyn. Kara dla szkoleniowca Starej Damy została skrócona do czterech miesięcy. Conte został zawieszony na 10 miesięcy za domniemaną wiedzę o korupcji, kiedy był jeszcze trenerem Sieny. Szkoleniowiec nigdy nie przyznał się do winy i odpierał zarzuty. Bezskutecznie walczył o uniewinnienie, ale kolejne odwołania były odrzucane. Teraz kara została jednak skrócona do czterech miesięcy. Oznacza to, że Conte będzie mógł wrócić na ławkę trenerską 9 grudnia, podczas meczu 16. kolejki Serie A przeciwko Palermo. Kara zakończy się dzień wcześniej. Szkoleniowiec Mistrzów Włoch nie będzie mógł jednak pojawić na ostatnim ze spotkań Ligi Mistrzów. 5 grudnia Juventus zmierzy się z Szachtarem Donieck, a w tym meczu zespół poprowadzi jeszcze Massimo Carrera. 120px|right *Tacchinardi skrytykował fanów Juventusu :Były pomocnik turyńskiego Juventusu Alessio Tacchinardi uważa, że podczas wtorkowego meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Szachtarem Donieck zawodnicy "Starej Damy" nie otrzymali wystarczającego wsparcia ze strony kibiców. Doping jest dla graczy bardzo ważny. W 2. kolejce Champions League mistrzowie Włoch zremisowali z Szachtarem 1:1. Zawodnicy byli zmęczeni, ale gdyby doping był taki, jak na poprzednich meczach, może wykrzesaliby z siebie jeszcze więcej energii. Fani nie wspierali drużyny, która zapłaciła za to stratą punktów. Nawet podczas rozgrzewki odgłos trybun jest rodzajem przygotowania do gry. Kiedy brakuje tego elementu, sytuacja staje się trudna. *Buffon blisko przedłużenia kontraktu :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon jest bliski osiągnięcia porozumienia w sprawie przedłużenia kontraktu z klubem do 2016 - podaje serwis goal.com. Włoch w Juve jest już od 11 lat i od lat pozostaje czołowym bramkarzem świata. Negocjacje zbliżyły się do końca, gdy prezydent Andrea Agnelli zaoferował Buffonowi 4,5 mln euro za rok. Wydaje się więc, że bramkarz na Juventus Arenie będzie grał do końca kariery. 120px|right *Marchisio: Należy się cieszyć z punktu :Mecz rozpoczęliśmy bardzo źle, na szczęście wyrównaliśmy, a potem nasza gra wyglądała coraz lepiej. Mimo wszystko to bardziej punkt zdobyty niż dwa stracone, gdyż Szachtar był bardzo dobrze dysponowany i mogli wygrać to spotkanie. W ostatniej akcji meczu Ukraińcy mieli wyśmienitą okazję do strzelenia bramki, ale na nasze szczęście piłka trafiła w poprzeczkę. Kilka centymetrów niżej i odnieślibyśmy bardzo dotkliwą porażkę i to u siebie. Podsumowując, muszę przyznać, że z czasem byliśmy coraz bardziej zmęczeni, a Szachtar był niebezpieczniejszy. Cieszmy się z tego punktu. Kluczem do awansu Juventusu do drugiej rundy Ligi Mistrzów mogą być dwa mecze z duńskim FC Nordsjaelland. Musimy wygrać oba spotkania i nie będzie mowy o jakimkolwiek lekceważeniu przeciwnika. Przecież my dopiero wróciliśmy do Champions League i nie zamierzamy kończyć przygodę z tymi rozgrywkami tak szybko. *Vialli: Szachtar powinien wygrać :Gianluca Vialli nie był zadowolony z postawy Juventusu Turyn w spotkaniu wtorkowym z Szachtarem Donieck. Bianconeri podzielili się punktami na własnym terenie z Ukraińcami. Mecz zakończył się podziałem punktów, a zdaniem byłego napastnika Juventusu to goście powinni zainkasować komplet punktów. - Grali bardzo dobrze i zasłużyli na komplet punktów. Żaden zespół przyjezdny do tej pory nie stworzył sobie tylu sytuacji strzeleckich na Juventus Arena. Szachtar częściej utrzymywał się przy piłce, cały zespół dobrze się przesuwał i realizował założenia taktyczne. W pierwszej połowie należała się im jedenastka. Juventus mnie rozczarował. Andrea Pirlo nie zagrał tak jak w sobotę, był nieobecny na boisku. Juventus podszedł do tego meczu ze złym nastawieniem. 120px|right *LM 2012-13 (2/6): Juventus 1-1 Szachtar :Remisem Turyn przywitał się z Ligą Mistrzów po powrocie do tych rozgrywek Juventusu. Mecz Bianconerich z Szachtarem Donieck zakończył się wynikiem 1:1. Wynik otworzył w 23 minucie Teixeira, ale chwilę później wyrównał Leonardo Bonucci. :Juventus - Szachtar 1:1 (1:1) :bramki: 26' Bonucci (asysta Pirlo) - 23' Alex Teixeira (asysta Willian) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Vidal (85' Pogba), Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Matri (65' Quagliarella), Vucinic (58' Giovinco) :Szachtar (4-2-3-1): Pyatov - Srna, Kucher, Rakitskiy, Rat - Hubschman, Fernandinho - Alex Teixeira (83' Ilsinho), Mkhitaryan, Willian - Luiz Adriano :Żółte kartki: 43' Lichtsteiner, 72' Chiellini - 76' Hubschman, 90' Ilsinho :Sędzia główny: Bas Nijhuis (Holandia) *Trezeguet: Juventus może odnieść sukces :Zdaniem Davida Trezegueta, Juventus Turyn może w najbliższych latach dojść na szczyty klubowego futbolu jeżeli dalej będzie się rozwijał w tak zawrotnym tempie. Nie zabrakło pochwał dla obecnych graczy "Starej Damy". Juventus naprawdę mi imponuje, ich siłą jest gra zespołowa. Na boisku są świetnie zorganizowani, potrafią grać z największą intensywnością nawet przy prowadzeniu 2:0. Jestem przekonany, że w tym sezonie wrócą do gry i jeżeli będą dalej kroczyć tą drogą, mogą bardzo daleko zajść. Gigi Buffon w dalszym ciągu jest jednym z najlepszych bramkarzy na świecie, podczas gdy Andrea Pirlo i Mirko Vucinić to gracze światowej klasy. Poziom tego zespołu jest na najwyższym poziomie. Claudio Marchisio nie jest dla mnie niespodzianką, graliśmy razem w przeszłości. Dojrzał sportowo w poprzednim sezonie. W drużynie nie ma zawodnika podobnego do mnie, ale wszystko zależy od tego czego oczekuje trener. 120px|right *Pagliuca: Juventus może dojść do półfinału Ligi Mistrzów :Spośród włoskich drużyn grających w Champions League, duże szanse daję Juventusowi. Drużyna Antonio Conte jest bardzo silna i może dojść nawet do półfinału rozgrywek. W trudniejszej sytuacji jest za to AC Milan. Moim zdaniem "Rossoneri" będą mieć duże problemy z wyjściem z grupy. Życzę im awansu, ale nie zdziwię się jeśli zakończą grę w Lidze Mistrzów już w pierwszej rundzie. Następnie Pagliuca pokusił się o wymienieni faworytów turnieju: Zdecydowanie największe szanse na zwycięstwo mają Real Madryt i FC Barcelona. Hiszpańskie ekipy są najsilniejsze, więc nic dziwnego, że wymieniam je w gronie faworytów. Za nimi jest jeszcze potężny Bayern Monachium. Reszta ekip nie ma większych szans na triumf w Pucharze Europy. *Serie A 2012-13 (6/38): Juventus 4-1 Roma :Piłkarze Juventusu Turyn znakomicie spisali się w spotkaniu z Romą i pokonali rywali aż 4:1. Zawodnicy Starej Damy od początku spotkania kontrolowali jego przebieg i nie dali rywalom najmniejszym szans na korzystny rezultat. :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Caceres, Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio (77' Asamoah), De Ceglie (85' Pogba) - Matri (76' Giovinco), Vucinić :Roma (4-3-3): Stekelenburg - Taddei, Burdisso, Castan, Balzaretti (34' Marquinhos) - De Rossi, Tachtsidis (64' Perrotta), Florenzi - Lamela, Osvaldo, Totti (63' Destro) :Żółte kartki: 68' Bonucci, 71' Matri, 81' Vidal, 89' Vucinić - 10' Taddei, 15' Leandro Castan, 20' Burdisso, 27' Balzaretti :Sędzia główny: Nicola Rizzoli Wrzesień 120px|right *Totti: Bez Del Piero to dziwny mecz :Francesco Totti podkreśla, że sobotni mecz przeciwko Juventusowi będzie zupełnie inny od poprzednich. Wszystko przez to, że po stronie rywali zabraknie Alessandro Del Piero. To będzie dziwne, że mecz Juventus-Roma odbędzie się bez udziału Del Piero. Zawsze lubiłem grać przeciwko niemu i być może razem przejdziemy na emeryturę. Niewątpliwie brak Del Piero to wielka strata dla włoskiego futbolu. Ja jednak wciąż tu jestem. Oczywiście, mimo tego jest to prawdziwa rywalizacja przeciwko Bianconerim. To nie jest taki sam mecz, jak każdy inny. To drugi najważniejszy mecz w lidze, zaraz po derbach. Będziemy chcieli dobrze się zaprezentować i zwyciężyć. Trafienie w ostatnim meczu jest dla mnie oczywiście bardzo ważne, ale wolałbym zdobyć zamiast niego zdobyć trzy punkty. *Asamoah: Chcemy wygrać z Romą :Sobotnie spotkanie Juventusu i Romy wzbudza wiele emocji. Piłkarze Starej Damy chcą w tym spotkaniu zgarnąć pełną pulę, co potwierdza Kwadwo Asamoah. To będzie zupełnie inne spotkanie od reszty, ciężko przed nim pracujemy. Wiemy, że jest to bardzo ważny pojedynek i chcemy go wygrać. Spodziewaliśmy się trudnego meczu we Florencji i tak było. Inne zespoły zawsze dają z siebie wszystko, gdy grają z Juventusem. Fiorentina była bardzo pracowita. Po pięciu kolejkach Serie A Juventus ma na swoim koncie 13 punktów. W pierwszych czterech spotkaniach aktualni mistrzowie Włoch odnieśli komplet zwycięstw, jedynie w ostatnim meczu z Fiorentiną nie zdołali zdobyć trzech punktów. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Zeman jest już za stary :Były prezydent turyńskiego Juventusu Giovanni Cobolli Gigli skrytykował trenera AS Roma Zdenka Zemana. On jest już za stary na pracę z piłkarzami. Przed rozpoczęciem sezonu Zeman zastąpił na ławce trenerskiej "Giallorossich" Luisa Enrique. Zanim podpisano umowę z Czechem, bliski objęcia rzymskiej drużyny był Vincenzo Montella. Działacze Romy zmarnowali okazję. Mogli ponownie zatrudnić Montellę. Zeman jest już za stary na pracę z piłkarzami. Szanuję Zemana jako trenera, ale go nie cenię. On zawsze budzi kontrowersje. Montella to natomiast młody szkoleniowiec, doskonale znany w rzymskim środowisku. Vincenzo pokazał już, że można osiągnąć sukces, gdy dużo się pracuje, a mniej mówi. *Agent: Nie wątpcie w Giovinco :Po kilku występach poniżej oczekiwań Sebastian Giovinco coraz częściej zbiera słabe noty od dziennikarzy. Jego agent Andrea D'Amico usprawiedliwia jednak piłkarza, podkreślając że jego talent obroni się sam. On ma ogromny talent i nie powinno to być poddawane w wątpliwość. To o czym musimy pamiętać, to fakt że on w zasadzie nie miał chwili odpoczynku, bowiem uczestniczył w Euro 2012. Nawet, jeśli zdarzy mu się kilka spotkań na niższym poziomie, nie powinno być to powodem do wszczynania alarmu. Problem w tym, że we Włoszech wszystko brane jest pod lupę. Gdy piłkarz gra dobrze, wtedy jest chwalony przy wszystkich, natomiast jeśli coś idzie nie tak, natychmiast zrzuca się go z piedestału. 120px|right *Carrera pełen uznania dla Violi :Massimo Carrera był pełen uznania dla Fiorentiny za występ we wtorkowy wieczór w meczu piątej kolejki włoskiej Serie A. Juventus zremisował na Artemio Franchi we Florencji 0:0. Nie zawsze możesz zniszczyć swojego przeciwnika, czasem musisz być wystarczająco dobry aby go zatrzymać. Fiorentina zasłużyła na szacunek za ciężką walkę przez pełne 90 minut. Nie mogliśmy zrobić tego, co chcieliśmy. Fiorentina chciała potwierdzić wysoką formę, ale mój zespół skutecznie blokował akcje rywala i zachował czyste konto. Nie zawsze jednak udawało się zablokować Davida Pizarro. Paul może pracować więcej niż pozostali. Grając co trzy dni Pirlo nie ma zbyt wiele czasu na treningi, ale wciąż jest zawodnikiem bardzo ważnym dla naszego zespołu. Podczas rozgrzewki Leonardo Bonucci miał pewne problemy mięśniowe, ale jego dyspozycja była dzisiaj bardzo dobra. *Serie A 2012-13 (5/38): Fiorentina 0-0 Juventus :Fiorentina okazała się pierwszym zespołem, który w obecnym sezonie włoskiej ekstraklasy doprowadził do zguby punktów przez mistrza rozgrywek, Juventus FC. Po bardzo mądrej grze w obronie Florentczycy zremisowali z Bianconerimi 0:0, a mogli zgarnąć nawet całą pulę. :Fiorentina (3-5-2): Viviano - Roncaglia, Rodriguez, Tomovic - Cuadrado, Romulo (91' Migliaccio), Pizarro, B. Valero, Pasqual - Ljajić (76' Fernendez), Jovetić (87' Toni) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo (68' Pogba), Giaccherini (74' Marchisio), Asamoah - Giovinco, Quagliarella (58' Vucinić) :Żółte kartki: 39' Pizarro, 46' Rodriguez, 49' Ljajić - 56' Vidal :Sędzia główny: Paolo Tagliavento 120px|right *Di Carlo: Juve było lepsze :Szkoleniowiec Chievo przyznał, że Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo w meczu z jego zespołem. Jednocześnie jest jednak zadowolony z postawy swoich piłkarzy. Juventus udowodnił, że był lepszy. Staraliśmy się ich zatrzymać, wychodziło nam to nawet całkiem dobrze. Potem jednak przyspieszyli i zasłużyli na zwycięstwo. Mimo zeszłotygodniowej porażki z Lazio mój zespół gra już coraz lepiej. Sorrentino pokazał dzisiaj swoje umiejętności. Jest znakomitym bramkarzem. Musimy grac szybciej i bardziej intensywnie. To jedyny sposób, aby było lepiej. Mamy trudny terminarz. Graliśmy z Lazio i Juventusem, a teraz czeka nas mecz z Interem. *Quagliarella: Jeden z najlepszych tygodni w życiu :Fabio Quagliarella dał swojemu zespołowi zwycięstwo w meczu z Chievo, a kilka dni wcześniej wyrównał stan pojedynku z Chelsea. Napastnik uważa, że jest to jeden z najlepszych tygodni w jego życiu. To był jeden z najlepszych tygodni w moim życiu. Dzisiaj chciałem udowodnić, że jestem gotowy na grę w Juventusie i myślę, że to zrobiłem. To oczywiste, że owacja na stojąco od kibiców była bardzo miła i dziękuję im za to. To znaczy, że spełniłem swój obowiązek. Czy wtorkowy mecz z Fiorentiną zacznę w podstawowym składzie? Zobaczymy. Zapewniam, że jestem gotowy na wezwanie trenera i jestem w dobrej formie. Decyzja należy jednak do trenera. 120px|right *Carrera: Pogba to przyszłość Juventusu :Massimo Carrera po zwycięskim meczu z Chievo nie szczędził swoim piłkarzom pochwał. Szczególne uznanie w oczach asystenta Antonio Conte znaleźli Paul Pogba i Fabio Quagliarella. Mecz przeciwko Chievo nie był łatwy, ponieważ bardzo dobrze się bronili, ale pokazaliśmy cierpliwość. Pogba pokazał, że jest wielkim graczem i przyszłością tego klubu. Ma wszystkie te cechy, które pozwolą mu dobrze grać we Włoszech, Jeśli chodzi o Quagliarellę, to jest w wielkiej formie. Zobaczymy, czy we wtorek z Fiorentiną zacznie w podstawowym składzie. Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które musimy poprawić. Nasz zespół miał jednak inicjatywę nawet przy stanie 2:0. *Conte zabraknie na trybunach? :La Gazzetta dello Sport twierdzi, że Antonio Conte kolejny mecz wyjazdowy Juventusu może obejrzeć z hotelowego pokoju. Powód jest prozaiczny – na Stadio Artemio Franchi nie ma dla niego odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Conte, który został skazany na 10 miesięcy zawieszenia dotychczas nie miał problemów ze śledzeniem spotkań swojej drużyny na żywo. Na każdym stadionie, na którym dotychczas przebywał zawsze mógł przyglądać się poczynaniom swoich piłkarzy oraz pełniącego w jego zastępstwie rolę pierwszego trenera Massimo Carrery. We Florencji może być z tym jednak problem. Na Stadio Artemio Franchi nie ma bowiem pomieszczenia, w którym Conte mógłby oglądać mecz, a z powodu zażartej rywalizacji pomiędzy Fiorentiną a Juventusem ryzykowne byłoby posadzenie go wśród kibiców miejscowej drużyny. La Gazzetta dello Sport sugeruje zatem, że tym razem szkoleniowiec pojedynek Starej Damy będzie musiał oglądać w telewizji. 120px|right *Vialli: Juventus znów będzie potęgą :Były zawodnik m.in. Juventusu i Chelsea, Gianluca Vialli stwierdził w wywiadzie, że jego zdaniem już niebawem "Stara Dama" wróci na szczyt europejskiego futbolu. - "Bianconeri" są na dobrej drodze, by znów dołączyć do europejskiej czołówki - przyznał. Styl ich gry jest bardzo nowoczesny, agresywny i intensywny. Bardzo mi się podoba i uważam, że tak grając, mogą osiągnąć długo oczekiwane sukcesy. "Juve" pokazało to w ostatnim meczu z Chelsea. Zaryzykuje nawet stwierdzenie, że mogą już niebawem wygrać Ligę Mistrzów. Oczywiście nie będzie łatwo być na szczycie zarówno Ligi Mistrzów jak i ligowych rozgrywek, ale moim zdaniem Conte i jego piłkarze mogą poważnie namieszać w Europie. Czuję, że znów będą potęgą. W ostatnim spotkaniu Ligi Mistrzów, Juventus zremisował na Stamford Bridge z Chelsea 2:2, choć przegrywał już 0:2. Aktualnie zawodnicy "Starej Damy" przygotowują się do spotkania w Serie A, w którym zmierzą się z Chievo Werona. *Serie A 2012-13 (4/38): Juventus 2-0 Chievo :Dwa ogromnej urody trafienia autorstwa Fabio Quagliarelli dały zwycięstwo Juventusowi FC w drugim sobotnim spotkaniu czwartej kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy. Dzięki trzem punktom z tego meczu, turyńczycy posiadają komplet punktów. :Juventus - Chievo 2-0 (0-0) :bramki: 63', 68' Quagliarella :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Lucio, Bonucci, Chiellini - Isla (52' Vidal), Marchisio (73' Lichtsteiner), Pogba, Giaccherini, Asamoah - Vucinic, Quagliarella (79' Bendtner) :Chievo (4-3-2-1): Sorrentino - Frey, Dainelli (74' Sardo), Cesar, Jokic - Vacek, L. Rigoni, Hetemaj (62' Cruzado) - M.Rigoni, Thereau (69' Moscardelli) - Pellissier :żółte kartki: 92' Moscardelli :sędziowie: Russo (główny), Altomare, Nicoletti (liniowi), Iannello (techniczny), De Marco, Palazzino (bramkowi) 120px|right *Napoli chciało pozyskać Vucinica :Juventus o pozyskanie Mirko Vucinica walczył z Napoli – zdradził agent Czarnogórca. W Neapolu zawodnik ten miał wówczas zastąpić Ezequiela Lavezziego. Vucinić z Romy odszedł przed poprzednim sezonem. Wybrał Juventus, choć o jego podpis pod kontraktem mocno starało się także Napoli. Działacze Napoli pytali mnie o niego. Oni zawsze byli wielkimi zwolennikami jego talentu, od czasów gdy grał jeszcze dla Romy. Były czasy, gdy zanosiło się na odejście Ezequiela Lavezziego i wtedy zainteresowanie Napoli mocno wzrastało, ale ostatecznie Argentyńczyk został wtedy w tym zespole. Juventus na pozyskanie Vucinica wydał około 15 milionów euro. Piłkarz odwdzięczył się już w swoim debiutanckim sezonie w nowych barwach pomagając Starej Damie w zdobyciu mistrzostwa Włoch. *Decyzja ws. Conte odroczona :Nie dziś, a dopiero 2 października zostanie wydany werdykt dotyczący odwołania złożonego przez Antonio Conte w sprawie jego zawieszenia. Włoski szkoleniowiec musi więc ponownie uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Conte został zawieszony na dziesięć miesięcy, bowiem zdaniem śledczych nie doniósł o możliwości ustawienia spotkania, gdy był jeszcze trenerem Sieny. Szkoleniowiec postanowił jednak do końca walczyć o swój wizerunek oraz przynajmniej złagodzenie kary, dlatego złożył odwołanie do Trybunału Arbitrażowego ds. Sportu. Sędziowie mieli dziś wydać decyzję w sprawie odwołania, ale skończyło się jedynie na półgodzinnej rozmowie z prawnikami Conte. Choć nie jest to oficjalna informacja, to włoskie media sugerują, iż to właśnie oni poprosili o odroczenie ogłoszenia wyroku, by mieć więcej czasu na zebranie dowodów. Tym samym ostateczna decyzja ma zapaść 2 października. 120px|right *Bendtner z szansami na debiut :Massimo Carrera ma do dyspozycji niemalże wszystkich zawodników przed sobotnim spotkaniem ligowym z Chievo Veroną, w tym czekającego na debiut Nicklasa Bendtnera. Wszyscy są gotowi do gry. Podczas dwóch najbliższych treningów wybierzemy najlepszych jedenastu na mecz z Chievo. Mamy w zespole wielu bardzo ważnych zawodników i jestem przekonany, że bez względu na to kto zagra, dobrze wypełni swoje zadanie. Carrera jeszcze raz pogratulował swoim podopiecznym występu na Stamford Bridge. Zostawili serce w Londynie. Zobaczyliśmy agresywny, zdeterminowany Juventus z poprzedniego sezonu. Zastępca Antonio Conte nie wyklucza debiutu Bendtnera. Nicklas trenował ze składem, jestem gotowy do gry. Zobaczymy, czy pojawi się na boisku. *Buffon zadowolony z gry Juve po meczu z Chelsea :Gianluigi Buffon uważa, że środowy remis z londyńską Chelsea potwierdził, iż Juventus nie musi się obawiać żadnego rywala. Pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy zespołem, do którego należy podchodzić z szacunkiem. Cieszymy się, że mimo przegrywania różnicą dwóch goli doprowadziliśmy do remisu. Ten wynik jest cenny tym bardziej, że osiągnęliśmy go na wyjeździe, grając z obrońcą Ligi Mistrzów z poprzedniego sezonu. Na chwilę obecną naszym zmartwieniem jest to, że nie zachowujemy czystego konta. Jeśli ten problem będzie powtarzał się przez trzy lub cztery spotkania, to będzie trzeba nad tym popracować. Bez względu na końcowy wynik, naszą postawą na boisku dowiedliśmy tego, że jesteśmy zespołem, do którego należy podchodzić z szacunkiem. Czy mamy szanse na zwycięstwo w Lidze Mistrzów? Byłbym arogancki, bym sugerował coś takiego już we wrześniu. Będzie to bardzo trudne, aczkolwiek nie niemożliwe. 120px|right *Carrera: Juve zadowolone z remisu :Asystent trenera Juventusu, Massimo Carrera, powiedział, że Stara Dama zagrała na „dobrym europejskim poziomie”. Mimo słabego początku spotkania, mistrzowie Włoch zremisowali na Stamford Bridge z Chelsea 2:2. Straciliśmy pierwszego gola, gdy z powodu zejścia Vidala graliśmy w dziesiątkę. Przy drugim trafieniu nie mieliśmy nic do powiedzenia, bo Oscar uderzył piłkę fenomenalnie. Uważam, że graliśmy dziś bardzo dobrze i cieszę się, że udało nam się wrócić do gry, doprowadzając do remisu. Vidal pokazał wielki charakter, gdyż mimo kontuzji był zdeterminowany, by kontynuować grę. To, że wrócił na boisko i strzelił bramkę, świadczy o jego niebywałej sile. Cieszymy się z tego remisu, choć zdajemy sobie sprawę, że uwidoczniły się nasze słabości, które trzeba wyeliminować. Oczywiście, przy odrobinie szczęścia mogliśmy nawet wygrać, ale taki jest futbol. Najważniejsze, że zagraliśmy na dobrym europejskim poziomie. *LM 2012-13 (1/6): Chelsea 2-2 Juventus Spotkanie Chelsea z Juventusem kibice obu drużyn zapamiętają zapewne na długo. Dzięki wspaniałej pogoni Starej Damy oba zespoły podzieliły się punktami, remisując 2:2. :Chelsea - Juventus 2:2 (2:1) :bramki: 31' Oscar (asysta Hazard), 33' Oscar (asysta Cole) - 38' Vidal (asysta Marchisio), 81' Quagliarella (asysta Marchisio) :Chelsea (4-5-1): Cech - Ivanović, Luiz, Terry, Cole - Mikel, Lampard, Ramires (69' Bertrand), Oscar (74' Mata), Hazard - Torres :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (77' Isla), Marchiso, Pirlo, Asamoah, Vidal - Giovinco (74' Quagliarella), Vucinić (88' Matri) :Żółte kartki: 60' Ramires - 66' Vidal :Sędzia główny: Pedro Proenca :Widzów: 40 918 120px|right *Lampard: Juventus to klub z historią :Juventus to świetny zespół, klub z historią, co oznacza, że czeka nas ciężki mecz - mówił pomocnik Chelsea Londyn przed starciem w Champions League z Juventusem, Frank Lampard. Juve pokonało wszystkich w Serie A i przeprowadziło kilka świetnych transferów. Już w najbliższa środę, na Stamford Bridge w Londynie, miejscowa Chelsea w ramach Ligi Mistrzów zagra z Juventusem. Mecz odbędzie się o godzinie 20:45. *Giaccherini o meczu z Genoą :Emanuele Giaccherini przyznał, że Genoa sprawiła jego drużynie problemy w pierwszej połowie, które skutecznie udało się rozwiązać po zmianie stron. Przeciwnik skutecznie stosował pressing dzięki czemu zasłużenie objął prowadzenie. Była okazja do podwyższenia wyniku, ale mieliśmy szczęście i zaprezentowaliśmy zupełnie inne oblicze po przerwie. Straciliśmy trochę intensywności charakterystycznej dla poprzedniego sezonu w tych pierwszych trzech kolejkach, ale to dopiero początek. Cieszę się ze zdobytej bramki nie bardziej niż z trzech punktów. To bardzo ważny wynik dla naszego zespołu. Juventus przegrywał do przerwy po trafieniu Immobile. Straty z nawiązką obrońcy tytułu odrobili po przerwie, a na listę strzelców wpisywali się Giaccherini, Vucinić i Asamoah. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (3/38): Genoa 1-3 Juventus :Początkowo turyński Juventus miał spore problemy w spotkaniu z Genoą. W drugiej części meczu znakomicie zagrał jednak Mirko Vucinić, dzięki czemu Stara Dama pokonała rywali 3:1. :Genoa - Juventus 1:3 (1:0) :bramki: 18' Immobile - 61' Giaccherini (asysta Vucinić), 78' Vucinić (rzut karny), 84' Asamoah (asysta Vucinić) :Genoa (4-4-2): Frey - Sampirisi (79' Ferronetti), Canini, Bovo (67' Granqvist), Antonelli (82' Melazzi) - Jankovic, Kucka, Bertolacci, Seymour - Immobile, Borriello :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Caceres (76' Lichtsteiner), Marchisio, Pirlo, Giaccherini, De Ceglie (55' Asamoah) - Matri (55'Vucinic), Giovinco :Żółte kartki: 19' Immobile, 63' Canini - 25' Pirlo, 43' Bonucci, 69' Barzagli :Sędzia główny: Gianluca Rocchi :Widzów: 24 854 *Buffon: Czekam na Ligę Mistrzów :Bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon, podzielił się swoimi wrażeniami przed pierwszym od kilku lat występem Juventusu w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. Reprezentant Włoch zapowiedział, że "Stara Dama" powalczy o wyjście z grupy. W końcu wracamy do wielkiego świata piłki. Jestem z tego powodu niezwykle uradowany. Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy znowu usłyszę hymn Ligi Mistrzów. To wspaniałe uczucie. Juventus zniknął przez jakiś czas z europejskiej mapy możnych, ale teraz wracamy i mam nadzieję, że osiągniemy dobry wynik. Nie tak dawno oglądałem rozgrywki Ligi Mistrzów w domu, siedząc wygodnie na kanapie, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Mamy silny zespół, który powinien powalczyć o wyjście z grupy, a następnie o kolejne etapy. Cieszymy się , że kibice przypomną sobie wreszcie stare, dobre czasy. 120px|right *Del Piero leci do Sydney :Alessandro Del Piero przygotowuje się do wylotu do Australii. Zawodnika w Sydney włodarze tamtejszego klubu spodziewają się w niedzielę. Żywa legenda Juventusu zaakceptowała warunki dwuletniego kontraktu z australijskim klubem po tym, jak nie przedłużyła współpracy ze "Starą Damą". Fantastyczną wiadomością jest przylot Alessandro w niedzielę, jak najszybciej rozpoczniemy proces integracji z zespołem. Przylatuje do nas nieco szybciej niż przewidywaliśmy, a to świadczy o jego profesjonaliźmie. Z medycznego i trenerskiego punktu widzenia zaplanujemy proces jego aklimatyzacji w nowym otoczeniu. Tony Pignata pełniący funkcję prezesa dodał od siebie: Pojawi się szybciej by rozpocząć pracę z zespołem. Jego postać wzbudza ekscytację. *Nowe umowy dla Marotty i Buffona :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta i bramkarz Gianluigi Buffon powinni wkrótce podpisać nowego kontrakty z klubem. Pierwszy z nich ma się związać ze Starą Damą umową do czerwca 2015 roku. Ma to być nagroda za jego dotychczasową pracę w Turynie. Marotta trafił do Juventusu latem 2010 roku po odejściu z Sampdorii. Chociaż nie wszystkie jego transfery okazały się sukcesem, niektórzy ze sprowadzonych przez niego zawodników odegrali kluczową rolę w zdobyciu przez drużynę mistrzostwa Włoch w poprzednim sezonie. Stara Dama chce również zatrzymać w klubie doświadczonego Buffona. Kontrakt bramkarz Juventusu wygasa w czerwcu przyszłego roku. Buffon jest także gotowy na obniżenie wynagrodzenia (obecnie otrzymuje sześć milionów euro rocznie), aby pozostać w Turynie. 120px|right *Llorente wciąż w kręgu zainteresowań Juve :Juventus Turyn w dalszym ciągu przejawia zainteresowanie pozyskaniem Fernando Llorente. Do transakcji miałoby dojść w styczniowym oknie transferowym o ile Bask wcześniej nie podpisze nowej umowy. Giuseppe Marotta rozmawiał z dziennikarzami Tuttosport na temat przyszłości 27-letniego napastnika. Na początku odniósł się do komentarza Jose Mourinho, który widzi reprezentanta Hiszpanii w Turynie od nowego roku. Mourinho zawsze jest dobrze poinformowany... Llorente w styczniu w Juventusie? Jeżeli będzie dostępny na rynku transferowym, będziemy zainteresowani. Sytuację ocenimy na początku 2013 roku.'' Tymczasem prezydent Athleticu Bilbao wciąż ma nadzieję na zatrzymanie rosłego napastnika. Nikt nie wie co stanie się w trakcie sezonu. Być może uda nam się przekonać go do pozostania w klubie. Przy okazji Marotta został zapytany o starania Juventusu względem Robina van Persie. To nie byłby dobry wybór dla takiego klubu jak Juventus. 30 milionów to bardzo dużo za zawodnika, któremu kończy się kontrakt. Llorente w trakcie okienka transferowego został odsunięty od treningów po tym, jak wyraził chęć odejścia do innego klubu. Napastnik Athleticu nie myśli o przedłużeniu umowy z klubem. *El. MŚ: Bułgaria - Włochy 2:2 :Reprezentanci Włoch inauguracji eliminacji do najbliższego mundialu nie mogą uznać za udaną. Squadra Azzurra jedynie zremisowała w wyjazdowym spotkaniu z Bułgarią 2:2. :Bułgaria - Włochy 2:2 (1:2) :1:0 - Manolev 30 :1:1 - Osvaldo 36 :1:2 - Osvaldo 40 :2:2 - Micanski 66 :Żółte kartki: Gadjev 16, Dyakov 88 - Ogbonna 64, Diamanti 85 :Bułgaria: Mihaylov - Y. Minev, V. Minev, Ivanov, Manolev - Bodurov, Gadzhev (79' Sarmov), Milanov, Dyakov, Gagorov (62' Micanski) - Popov (81' Tonev) :Włochy: Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Ogbonna (68' Peluso) - Giaccherini (64' Diamanti), Marchisio, De Rossi, Pirlo, Maggio - Giovinco (73' Destro), Osvaldo :Sędzia: Martin Atkinson (Anglia) 120px|right *Wenger skrytykował politykę Juve :Menedżer Arsenalu Londyn, Arsene Wenger skrytykował politykę transferową turyńskiego Juventusu. Oni chcą sprzedawać za kilkadziesiąt milionów, a kupować za grosze. Tego lata do mistrzów Włoch przybyli m.in Lucio, Kwadwo Asamoah, Sebastian Giovinco i Mauricio Isla. "Stara Dama" chciała pozyskać również byłego kapitana Arsenalu, Robina van Persiego. Włosi oferowali za napastnika ok. siedmiu milionów euro. Ten przeniósł się ostatecznie do Manchesteru United. Robin byłby co prawda wolnym zawodnikiem po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu, ale zdecydowaliśmy się go sprzedać dopiero wtedy, gdy otrzymaliśmy satysfakcjonującą ofertę. Jeśli chodzi o Juventus, oni nie mogą sprzedawać swoich zawodników za 70 milionów euro, a później kupować za grosze. To po prostu niemożliwe w dzisiejszym futbolu. Menedżer wypowiedział się również na temat Nicklasa Bendtnera, który został wypożyczony właśnie do Juventusu. Myślę, że on poradzi sobie na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Duńczyk ma wielki talent, ale na Emirates napotykał na różne trudności. *Martinez opuścił Juventus :Mistrzowie Włoch poinformowali o wypożyczeni swojego gracza - Jorge Martineza. Urugwajczyk będzie występować do końca tego sezonu w barwach rumuńskiego Cluj. Mimo że okno transferowe we Włoszech zostało zamknięte w ostatni piątek, zawodnicy mogą odchodzić do krajów, w których tego typu transakcje są nadal dozwolone. Martinez, który trafił do Juventusu w 2010 roku z Catanii, spędził poprzedni sezon na nieudanym wypożyczeniu w Cesenie. Umowa Urugwajczyka ze Starą Damą wygasa latem 2014 roku. 120px|right *Lodi wśród mistrzów rzutów wolnych :Stały fragment gry zamieniony na bramkę dał Catanii trzy punkty w starciu z Genoą, a jego wykonawcę – Francesco Lodiego wprowadził na piąte miejsce w klasyfikacji najlepszych aktywnych graczy zdobywających gole z rzutów wolnych. Lodi dzięki swoim umiejętnościom technicznym wzbudzał wielkie zainteresowanie potężniejszych niż Catania klubów. Jeszcze niedawno znajdował się m.in. na celowniku Genoi, ale ostatecznie pozostał wierny Sycylijczykom. W weekend zapewnił im trzy oczka właśnie w starciu z Genoą, zdobywając gola z rzutu wolnego. Było to jego szóste trafienie w Serie A bezpośrednio z rzutu wolnego. Dzięki temu zawodnik ten przesunął się na piąte miejsce w klasyfikacji wciąż aktywnych graczy najlepiej wykonujących stałe fragmenty gry. Liderem klasyfikacji jest Andrea Pirlo z 17 golami, a za jego plecami znajduje się inna legenda ligi – Francesco Totti z dwunastoma bramkami zdobytymi w ten sposób. Na trzecim miejscu z siedmioma golami znajdują się Antonio Di Natale i Fabrizio Miccoli. Za nimi Sebastian Giovinco, Gaetano D’Agostino oraz właśnie Francesco Lodi – wszyscy po sześć goli. *Giovinco: Nie jestem graczem z najwyższej półki :Napastnik Juventusu Sebastian Giovinco mimo imponującego początku sezonu twierdzi, że nie można go jeszcze ustawiać w jednym szeregu z najlepszymi piłkarzami na świecie czy w samej lidze włoskiej. Sprowadzony ponownie do Juventusu Giovinco w ostatnim spotkaniu ligowym przeciwko Udinese zdobył dwa gole, a od początku rozgrywek zbiera wysokie noty za swoje występy. Mimo tego twierdzi, że nie jest jeszcze graczem idealnym, a przed nim wiele pracy. Czy jestem graczem z najwyższej półki? Jeśli mam być szczery, to nigdy nie postrzegałem siebie w takich kategoriach. Muszę nauczyć się jeszcze jak zachowywać więcej spokoju pod bramką rywali. Giovinco, który swoją karierę rozpoczynał w Juventusie w międzyczasie reprezentował także barwy Empoli i Parmy. Latem powrócił jednak do swego macierzystego klubu. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (2/38): Udinese 1-4 Juventus :Juventus Turyn odniósł przekonujące zwycięstwo w pierwszym niedzielnym spotkaniu włoskiej Serie A. Obrońcy mistrzowskiego tytułu wygrali na wyjeździe z Udinese 4:1 (2:0). Gospodarze przez niemalże całe spotkanie grali w osłabieniu z powodu czerwonej kartki dla bramkarza Brkicia. :Udinese - Juventus 1:4 (0:2) :bramki: 78' Lazzari - 14' Vidal (rzut karny), 45+1' Vucinić (asysta Asamoah), 53' Giovinco (bez asysty), 71' Giovinco (asysta Pirlo) :Udinese (3-5-2): Brkic - Benatia, Danilo, Domizzi - Basta, Pinzi, Pereyra (52' Muriel), Lazzari, Armero - Fabbrini (13' Padelli), Di Natale (76' Allan) :Ławka: Heurtaux, Coda, Angella, Antunes, Pasquale, Faraoni, Willians, Barreto, Maicosuel :Trener: Francesco Guidolin :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini (71' Marrone) - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (75' Quagliarella), Vucinic (74' Matri) :Ławka: Storari, Branescu, Caceres, De Ceglie, Ziegler, Pogba, Giaccherini :Trener: Massimo Carrera :Żółte kartki: 17' Pinzi, 34' Armero, 77' Domizzi - 37' Marchisio, 40' Bonucci, 85' Matri :Czerwone kartki: 12' Brkić :Sędzia główny: Paolo Valeri *Carrera: Zasady to zasady :Massimo Carrera nie chciał komentować słuszności decyzji sędziego głównego spotkania z Udinese. W dość kontrowersyjnych okolicznościach arbiter wyrzucił na początku spotkania z boiska Zeljko Brkicia. Zasady to zasady. Kiedy ostatni zawodnik fauluje, to musi się wydarzyć. Tego trzeba przestrzegać. Drużyna cały czas się rozwija, wciąż nie gramy w takim tempie jak byśmy chcieli. W poprzednim sezonie byliśmy bardziej głodni zwycięstw. Na trybunach pojawił się w Roberto Di Matteo, który przygotowuje się już do meczu Chelsea - Juventus w Lidze Mistrzów. Zapytany o jego obecnośc Massimo Carrera odpowiedział: Zagraliśmy swoje, to wszystko. Nie wiem co wyciągnął z tego meczu Di Matteo. 120px|right *Gwiazdy Juventusu wracają do zdrowia :Gianluigi Buffon i Giorgio Chiellini wyleczyli już swoje urazy i będą mogli wystąpić w niedzielnym meczu drugiej kolejki Serie A przeciwko Udinese Calcio - podały włoskie media. Oprócz nich, do zdrowia wrócili Martin Caceres i Sebastian Giovinco. Buffon narzekał na lekkie przeciążenie mięśni w udzie i nie zagrał w inaugurującym sezon włoskiej ligi meczu z Parmą. Najnowsze badania wykazały, że kontuzja golkipera minęła i jego występ w kolejnych spotkaniach nie jest zagrożony. Dużo poważniejszy uraz miał Giorgio Chiellini, który doznał kontuzji w finałowym meczu mistrzostw Europy pomiędzy Włochami, a Hiszpanią. Powrót do zdrowia stopera trwał prawie 2 miesiące, ale według prasy, Chiellini zagra w niedzielnym meczu w pierwszym składzie. Dobre wieści dotyczą również Martina Caceresa i Sebastiana Giovinco. Pierwszy z nich doznał urazu stawu skokowego pod koniec lipca, a drugi narzekał na podobną dolegliwość po meczu z Parmą przed tygodniem. Obaj jednak w ekspresowym tempie doszli do pełnej sprawności i będą do dyspozycji trenera. Ciągle kontuzjowani są Mauricio Isla i Simone Pepe, ale ich powrót do treningów z resztą drużyny powinien nastąpić na dniach. Gorzej ma się Lucio i Simone Padoin, którzy będą pauzowali jeszcze przez około miesiąc. *Tacchinardi nie jest przekonany do Bendtnera :Były reprezentant Włoch Alessio Tacchinardi zakwestionował decyzję władz Juventusu Turyn o rocznym wypożyczeniu zawodnika Arsenalu Londyn – Nicklasa Bendtnera. Tacchinardi uważa, że Duńczyk nic nie wniesie do zespołu mistrza Włoch. Nie twierdzę, że Bendtner jest złym piłkarzem, ale nie poprawi gry Juventusu. Nie jest zawodnikiem, który spowodowałby jakościowy skok. Nie przeczę, że to przyzwoity gracz, ale wolałbym zobaczyć innego napastnika dołączającego do Juventusu tego lata. Wiele wątpliwości co do nowego napastnika „Starej Damy” ma również jej były zawodnik Gianluca Vialli. Jednak w odróżnieniu od Tacchinardiego uważa, że siła fizyczna, którą prezentuje Duńczyk, może okazać się pomocna Bendtner jest bardzo przekonany co do swoich umiejętności. Jego odwaga i siła fizyczna będą znaczącą bronią w lidze włoskiej. Niemniej jednak nie będzie wyróżniać się umiejętnościami. Jeżeli to było jego celem, to wybrał złą ligę. 120px|right *Bendtner oficjalnie w Juventusie :Nicklas Bendtner jest już oficjalnie zawodnikiem turyńskiego Juventusu - potwierdził włoski klub na oficjalnej stronie internetowej. Duński napastnik został wypożyczony do końca sezonu z Arsenalu Londyn. W umowie między klubami znalazła się opcja definitywnego transferu. Tym samym Bendtner opuszcza Anglię, gdzie występował od 2004 roku. Na swoim koncie, obok występów w zespole Kanonierów, ma również grę w barwach Birmingham City i Sunderlandu. W ostatnim z tych klubów spędził ostatni sezon, rozgrywając 29 spotkań w Premier League i zdobywają osiem bramek. *Pazienza piłkarzem Bologny :Bologna poinformowała na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej, że defensywny pomocnik Juventusu Michele Pazienza został nowym piłkarzem "Rossoblu". Ekipa ze Stadio Renato Dall'Ara zapłaciła za gracza 500 tysięcy euro. Pazienza trafił do Turynu sprzed rokiem z wolnego transferu, ale nie znalazł uznania w oczach trenera "Bianconerich" Antonio Conte. W konsekwencji Michele wystąpił w 9 meczach Juve, po czym został wypożyczony na pół roku do Udinese. Wyceniany na 4 mln euro gracz jest wychowankiem Foggii, skąd trafił później do Udinese. Potem reprezentował barwy m.in. Fiorentiny i Napoli. Przed miesiącem Włoch skończył 30 lat. Sierpień 120px|right *Pazienza przejdzie do Bolognii? :FC Bologna jest poważanie zainteresowana pozyskaniem pomocnika Juventusu Michele Pazienzy. Stara Dama otrzymała już oficjalną ofertę w sprawie transferu. Sprowadzony przed rokiem z Napoli zawodni nie zdołał wywalczyć sobie miejsca w drużynie prowadzonej przez Antonio Conte. Pazienza był łączony z przenosinami do Torino i Fiorentiny, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że wkrótce trafi na Stadio Dall'Ara. Zawodnik, który ostatnie pół roku spędził na wypożyczeniu w Udinese, ma podpisać z Bologną trzyletnią umowę. *Juventus pozyskał Rubinho :Juventus poinformował o pozyskaniu na zasadzie wolnego transferu brazylijskiego bramkarza Rubinho. 30-latek podpisał ze Starą Damą roczną umowę. W drużynie ma pełnić funkcję trzeciego bramkarza. Rubinho przez ostatnie pół roku pozostawał bez klubu, po tym jak w grudniu unieważniony został jego kontrakt z Palermo. Wcześniej Rubinho na włoskich boiskach reprezentował barwy Torino i Livorno. 120px|right *Elia: Nikt mnie tak mnie potraktował :Eljero Elia wyraził swoje oburzenie traktowaniem go przez trenera Juventusu Turyn. Holender tego lata opuścił włoski klub na rzecz niemieckiego Werderu Brema. Każdy zawodnik po zdobyciu Scudetto miał do wyboru nowe Ferrari lub 200 tysięcy euro. Zanim zdążyłem wybrać klub zmusił mnie do rezygnacji z premii i do odejścia do innego klubu. Trener nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiał. Przez cały rok mnie ingorował. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłem. To jest frustrujące. Elia przeniósł się do Werderu za 5,5 miliona euro. Wcześniej do Juventusu Turyn przeniósł się za kwotę 9 miliona euro z Hamburgera SV. *Kontuzja kostki Giovinco :Pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Sebastiana Giovinco czeka przerwa z powodu kontuzji kostki, jakiej doznał w sobotę. 25-latek nie zagra co najmniej przez dwa tygodnie. Giovinco kontuzji doznał w wygranym 2:0 spotkaniu z Parmą. Po meczu przeprowadzono badania, z których wynika, że pomocnik zerwał więzadło w kostce. W związku z tym ominie go mecz reprezentacji narodowej w eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Świata przeciwko Bułgarii i Malcie. 120px|right *Cech: Buffon i Casillas są najlepsi :Petr Cech, bramkarz Chelsea Londyn, jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych bramkarzy na świecie. Reprezentant Czech uważa jednak, że to miano należy się jednemu z dwójki - Gianluigi Buffon i Iker Casillas. Golkiper ze Stamford Bridge odegrał wiodącą rolę w poprzedniej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Dzięki jego interwencjom Chelsea dotarła do finału, a tam ograła Bayern Monachium. Cech przekonuje, że w osiąganiu sukcesów pomaga mu obserwacja Gianluigiego Buffona i Ikera Casillasa, których bierze za wzór. Podziwiam mocno tych dwóch bramkarzy. Przez ponad 10 lat prezentują równy poziom grając w klubie i reprezentacji. To czyni ich najlepszymi na świecie. Wcześniej źródłem inspiracji byli dla mnie Oliver Kahn, Peter Schmeichel i Edwin van der Sar. *Uraz Lucio mniej poważny :Według wstępnych doniesień prasowych Lucio miał pauzować z powodu kontuzji przez około cztery miesiące, tymczasem jego uraz wydaje się być mniej poważny. Brazylijczyk przeszedł szczegółowe badania i będzie musiał pauzować przez około sześć tygodni choć wcześniej wydawało się, że przerwa potrwa nawet do czterech miesięcy. Gdyby kontuzja Lucio rzeczywiście okazała się tak poważna, Juventus musiałby poszukać na rynku transferowym zastępcy dla tego zawodnika. Miejsce w defensywie w sobotnim spotkaniu ligowym z Parmą zajęli Andrea Barzagli, Leonardo Bonucci i Luca Marrone. 120px|right *Poważna kontuzja Lucio :Brazylijczyk Lucio doznał poważnej kontuzji więzadeł krzyżowych. Z tego powodu nie zagra prawdopodobnie przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Były obrońca Interu na piątkowym treningu mistrzów Włoch skręcił prawą kostkę. Kontuzja okazała się jednak dużo poważniejsza, niż się na początku wydawało. Doświadczony Brazylijczyk zerwał bowiem więzadła krzyżowe. Potwierdziła to oficjalna strona internetowa Starej Damy. Na razie nie wiadomo jeszcze jak długa przerwa czeka Lucio. Szacuje się jednak, że odpocznie od futbolu na co najmniej kilka miesięcy. Być może Juventus jeszcze w letnim okienku transferowym będzie chciał ściągnąć kogoś, kto będzie mógł zastąpić Brazylijczyka. *Carrera: Sam podejmowałem decyzje :Zastępujący na ławce Juventusu Antonio Conte Massimo Carrera przyznał, że sam podejmował wszystkie decyzje podczas sobotniego spotkania z Parmą. Mistrzowie Włoch wygrali w nim 2:0. Conte ma wielką charyzmę i jest wspaniałym trenerem, który ufa swoim ludziom. Staram się przekazać pasję graczom na boisku. Pracowałem z nimi przez lata, więc wiem co myślą. Zostawiłem swój telefon w klubowym autobusie, więc podczas meczu nie kontaktowałem się z Conte. Podejmowałem własne decyzje. Jaka jest moja przyszłość? Na razie zastępuję mojego trenera przy linii bocznej. Zobaczymy, co będzie później. Vidal chciał strzelać rzut karny, ponieważ czuł się na to gotowy. Zakup Kwadwo Asamoaha był bardzo mądry. Piłkarz to dzisiaj udowodnił. 120px|right *Serie A 2012-13 (1/38): Juventus 2-0 Parma :W drugim spotkaniu pierwszej kolejki nowego sezonu Serie A Juventus FC pokonał FC Parmę 2:0, po golach Lichtsteinera i Pirlo. Wygrana i trzy punkty Starej Damy są zasłużone, nie zabrakło jednak kontrowersji. :Juventus - Parma 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 54' Lichtsteiner (asysta Asamoah), 58' Pirlo (rzut wolny) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Bonucci, Marrone, Barzagli - Lichtsteiner (78' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (87' De Ceglie), Vucinic (79' Matri) :Ławka: Leali, Branescu, Chiellini, Masi, Pogba, Boakye, Giaccherini, Quagliarella :Trener: Massimo Carrera :Parma (3-5-2): Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Lucarelli - Rosi (81' Pelle), Acquah (57' Ninis), Parolo, Valdes, Gobbi - Pabon (59' Belfodil), Biabiany :Ławka: Pavarini, Morrone, Fideleff, Musacci, Bajza, Benalouane, Modesto :Trener: Roberto Donadoni :Żółte kartki: 11' Giovinco, 75' Marchisio - 4' Babiany, 24' Acquah, 34' Mirante, 57' Lucarelli, 67' Paletta, 73' Valdes :Sędzia główny: Andrea Romeo *Prandelli: Faworytem do Scudetto jest Juventus :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch, Cesare Prandelli, wypowiedział się na temat zbliżającego się sezonu Serie A. Według niego mistrzostwo kraju powinien obronić Juventus Turyn. Głównym faworytem do zdobycia mistrzostwa Włoch jest Juventus. Po pierwsze mają za sobą nadzwyczajny sezon, w którym drużyna się skonsolidowała i pokazała wiele jakości. Po drugie będą chcieli potwierdzić swoją siłę na poziomie europejskim. Uważam, że "Stara Dama" nie będzie miał problemów z grą na trzech frontach, nawet bez obecności trenera Antonio Conte. W letnim oknie transferowym "Bianconeri" wzmocnili się piłkarzami o dużej jakości. Ponadto klub stworzył profesjonalny klimat, w którym każdy zawodnik czuje się częścią projektu i stanowi integralną jego część. Na koniec Prandelli wypowiedział się o kadrze mistrzów Włoch: Grając co trzy dni ważne jest mieć wyrównaną kadrę. W Turynie widzę po dwóch zawodników na każdą pozycję. Długa ławka pomoże im przezwyciężyć trudności. Zakupy Pogby, Asamoaha, Isli, Giovinco, czy Lucio wprowadziły klub na nowy poziom. A można przypuszczać, że to jeszcze nie koniec. 120px|right *Inter mógł pozyskać Quagliarellę :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Fabio Quagliarella znajdował się w orbicie zainteresowań Interu Mediolan, zanim do tego klubu trafił Antonio Cassano. Inter poważnie zastanawiał się nad pozyskaniem Fabio w zamian za Giampaolo Pazziniego, ale Juventus stanowczo odmówił. Nie chciał bowiem pozbywać się czołowego napastnika na rzecz ligowego rywala. Przedstawiciel reprezentanta Włoch zapewnił także, że nie ma szans, by jego zawodnik przeniósł się do AC Milan. Przeprowadziliśmy tylko luźną rozmowę, nic poza tym. Quagliarella, który w zeszłym sezonie zdobył cztery gole w Serie A, nadal łączony jest z możliwością zmiany otoczenia jeszcze przed końcem sierpnia. *Wściekły Conte: Dyskwalifikacja to absurd! :W środę odrzucone zostało odwołanie Antonio Conte od 10-miesięcznej dyskwalifikacji za domniemaną wiedzę o korupcji. Na czwartkowej konferencji prasowej szkoleniowiec Juventusu nie przebierał w słowach. Nadszedł czas aby głośno porozmawiać po wysłuchaniu tego, co wszyscy mieli do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Do tej pory zachowywałem się zawsze w odpowiedni sposób, mimo niesprawiedliwości jaka mnie dotknęła. Teraz chcę zdementować kilka rzeczy. Nigdy nie brałem udziału w zakładach. Carobbio podawał się za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i uznano, że jest wiarygodny. Ja natomiast jestem niewiarygodny. Ugodę uważam za szantaż. Jestem niewinny. To żenujące. Oni zrujnowali moją wiarygodność w szatni. Osoby, które mnie znają, wiedzą jaki jestem. To wszystko jest absurdalne, każdy musi to zrozumieć. Teraz boję się kłócić z jednym z moich własnych piłkarzy. Jeżeli posadzę kogoś na ławce, może się zdarzyć właśnie coś takiego. Wierzą w słowa kogoś, kto sprzedaje mecze od trzech i pół roku, kto jest w stanie sprzedać własną rodzinę. Co mogę zrobić? Mam wszędzie brać ze sobą kamerę, aby rejestrowała każdy mój ruch? Przecież takie rzeczy mogą zdarzyć się każdemu. 120px|right *Sparingi 2012/13: AC Milan 2-3 Juventus :Na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem rywalizacji w Serie A, na San Siro w Mediolanie rozegrane zostało spotkanie o Trofeo Berlusconi. Po bardzo ciekawym spotkaniu, Juventus pokonał 3:2 AC Milan. :Milan - Juventus 2:3 (1:2) :bramki: 9', 77' (k.) Robinho - 12' Marchisio, 42' Vidal, 64' Matri :Milan (4-3-1-2): Abbiati - Abate (52' Nocerino), Zapata, Yepes, Antonini (46' De Sciglio) - Flamini (63' Traore), Montolivo, Constant - Boateng (80' Valoti) - Emanuelson (46' Pato), Robihno. :Ławka: Amelia, Acerbi, Mesbah, Bonera :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Lucio (46' Lichtsteiner) (86' Asamoah), Marrone (89' Rugani), Barzagli (69' Masi) - Padoin (46' Pazienza), Vidal (46' Quagliarella), Pogba, Marchisio (46' Giaccherini), De Ceglie (46' Bonucci) - Giovinco (46' Ziegler), Vucinic (46' Matri) :Ławka: Leali :Żółte kartki: 65' Yepes - 13' Vidal, 77' Masi :Sędzia główny: Marco Guida *Allegri: Poprawić grę w defensywie :Szkoleniowiec Milanu Massimiliano Allegri stwierdził, że błędy w defensywie kosztowały jest drużynę porażkę 2:3 z Juventusem w niedzielnym meczu o Trofeum Berlusconiego. Rossoneri jako pierwsi objęli prowadzenie w tym meczu, ale ostatecznie musieli uznać wyższość Starej Damy. Straciliśmy bramki, których mogliśmy uniknąć. Musimy lepiej grać w w defensywie, ale Cristian Zapata i Mario Yepes nigdy wcześniej nie grali ze sobą. Musimy być również bardziej zdecydowani z przodu. Jedyną rzeczą z której zadowolony był Allegri był występ pozyskanego z Fiorentiny Riccardo Montolivo. Montolivo potrafi grać dobrze w piłkę. Zrobił również kilka bardzo dobrych rzeczy w defensywie. 120px|right *Conte odwoła się od zawieszenia :Zawieszony na 10 miesięcy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte odwoła się od decyzji Komisji Dyscyplinarnej - poinformowało "Corriere dello Sport". Szkoleniowiec pojedzie w poniedziałek do Rzymu, gdzie stanie przed Federalnym Sądem Sprawiedliwości. Conte został zawieszony za zaniechanie donosu w sprawie ustawieniu dwóch spotkań Serie B, za czasów kiedy trenował Sienę. Trener miał wiedzieć, że piłkarze sprzedali spotkanie i nie poinformował o tym prokuratury. Jego obecność w sali sądowej to kolejny znak, że Conte zamierza walczyć o swoje dobre imię. Nasza apelacja jest odpowiednio umotywowana, a zespół prawniczy został wzmocniony przez Giulię Bongiorno. Ta, znana w całych Włoszech prawniczka nie bierze się za przegrane sprawy. Udowodnimy, że zeznania Filippo Carobbio, które postawiły mojego klienta w złym świetle, są nieprawdziwe. Były piłkarz oskarżył Conte z zawiści. *Sparing: Juventus A 5-1 Juventus B :W czwartek w Turynie rozegrano tradycyjne spotkanie między pierwszym zespołem Juventusu a drużyną młodzieżową. Młodość po raz kolejny przegrała z doświadczeniem, a mecz zakończył się wynikiem 5:1. :Juventus A - Juventus B 5:1 (1:0) :bramki: 25' Quagliarella, 57' Matri, 63' Giaccherini, 74' Giovinco, 76' Ruggiero - 62' Bonantini :Juventus A (4-4-2): Buffon (46' Storari) - Lucio (46' Guano), Bonucci (46' Garcia Tena), Rugani - Padoin (72' Ruggiero), Pazienza, Pogba (72' Vidal), Giaccherini (72' Marchisio), De Ceglie (72' Balbis) - Matri (72' Giovinco), Quagliarella (72' Padovan) :Ławka: Chiellini :Juventus B (4-3-2-1): :1. połowa: Branescu - Carlos Garcia, Alcibiade, Gerbaudo, Mattelli - Baldis, Alcibiade, Bianco - Bouy, Bonatini (30' Ilari) - Beltrame (30' Josipovic) :2. połowa: Branescu (75' Costantino) - Tavanti, Magnusson, Penna, Laursen - Kabashi, Lanini, Emmanuello - Beltrame, (75' Ceria) Mattiello - Bonatini (75' Owusu) :Sędzia główny: Colosimo 120px|right *Negredo łączony z Juve :Juventus wciąż poszukuje napastnika. Wydaje się, że transfer Fernando Llorente będzie niemożliwy, więc Bianconeri szukają alternatywnego rozwiązania. Stara Dama nie chce płacić ponad 20 milionów euro za piłkarza, któremu za rok kończy się kontrakt z baskijskim klubem. Jeśli kluby nie osiągną porozumienia, Juve może zabiegać o atakującego Sevilli, Alvaro Negredo. Mistrz Europy z 2012 roku w zeszłym sezonie ligowym zdobył 14 bramek w 30 spotkaniach. W sumie w barwach andaluzyjskiego klubu trafiał do siatki rywali 45 razy w 103 meczach La Liga. *Yepes: Juventus jest krok przed wszystkimi :To będzie bardzo trudny sezon we Włoszech, gdyż poziom się wyrównał. Z drugiej strony jednak Juventus jest o krok przed resztą drużyn i to oni są faworytami do tytułu. Jeśli chodzi o "Rossonerich" to nie sposób nie zauważyć, że opuściło nas wielu wspaniałych piłkarzy. Jednak do 31 sierpnia jest jeszcze dużo czasu i spodziewamy się wzmocnień, dzięki którym będziemy bardziej konkurencyjni. Yepes odniósł się również do towarzyskiego spotkania Juventusu z Milanem, który odbędzie się w ramach Pucharu Berlusconiego w niedzielę, 19 sierpnia w stolicy Lombardii: Będzie to ciekawe spotkanie i ostatni sprawdzian przed nowym sezonem. W zeszłym roku to my wygraliśmy, a potem mistrzostwo zdobył Juventus. W tym niech role się odwrócą. 120px|right *Iaquinta trafi do Bundesligi? :Niemiecki Hamburger SV może być kolejnym przystankiem w piłkarskiej karierze Vincenzo Iaquinty. 32-letni napastnik nie ma szans na grę w drużynie mistrzów Włoch. Zgodnie z doniesieniami niemieckiej prasy Iaquinta znajduje się na liście życzeń niemieckiego klubu. 32-latek nie jest w planach Antonio Conte na nowy sezon i może szukać nowego pracodawcy. Dodatkowo to ostatni moment aby uzyskać za niego pieniądze, gdyż za rok wygasa jego umowa. Zainteresowanie Iaquintą wyraziły również angielskie kluby, w tym Fulham Londyn. Na ostatnie pół roku Iaquinta został wypożyczony do zdegradowanej Ceseny. Zdobył jednego gola w siedmiu występach. *Juventus negocjuje transfer Llorente :Napastnik Athletiku Bilbao, Fernando Llorente może niebawem przenieść się do turyńskiego Juventusu. Rozmowy trwają przyznał dyrektor sportowy mistrzów Włoch Beppe Marotta. Tego lata "Stara Dama" próbowała pozyskać Stevana Joveticia i Robina van Persiego. Teraz celem transferowym numer jeden stał się Llorente. - Chcemy go kupić, jednak negocjacje nie są łatwe, bo Baskowie nie chcą pozbywać się napastnika - wyjawił Marotta. Dziennikarze uważają, że kluby są bliskie porozumienia. Ma to potwierdzić konferencja prasowa, którą klub z San Mames zwołał na poniedziałek. Zdaniem mediów za Llorente trzeba będzie zapłacić ok. 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Kary dla Napoli po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch :Goran Pandev oraz Andrea Dossena nie wystąpią w dwóch pierwszych spotkaniach Serie A. To kara nałożona przez Komisję Dyscyplinarną za zachowanie obydwu zawodników w czasie oraz tuż po zakończeniu spotkania o Superpuchar Włoch pomiędzy Juventusem a Napoli. Pandev obejrzał czerwoną kartkę za znieważenie sędziego liniowego. Z kolei Dossena po końcowym gwizdku "użył słów, których celem było zastraszanie oficjela spotkania" - czytamy w uzasadnieniu. Obydwaj piłkarze nie wystąpią w spotkaniach z Palermo i Fiorentią. Mniejsza kara spotkała natomiast Juana Zunigę oraz trenera Waltera Mazzariego, którzy przegapią tylko mecz z Palermo. *Marchisio krytykuje piłkarzy Napoli :Claudio Marchisio skrytykował postawę piłkarzy Napoli, którzy odmówili uczestnictwa w ceremonii wręczania medali po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch. Każdy ma prawo robić co chce, ale reprezentacja Italii została na murawie i oglądała, jak Hiszpanie odbierają trofeum po zwycięstwie w finale Euro 2012. Także piłkarze Juventusu pozostali na uroczystości wręczania pucharu dla zawodników Napoli po przegranym spotkaniu o Puchar Włoch. Ich protesty? Może po kilku kartkach za paskudne ataki w pierwszej połowie nie oglądalibyśmy czerwonych w drugiej części meczu. 26-letni zawodnik wczorajsze zwycięstwo traktuje w kategorii rewanżu za przegrany finał Pucharu Włoch. To była dobra zemsta za tamten mecz. Zwycięstwo w ciężkich okolicznościach pozwoli nam dobrze rozpocząć sezon. Pokazaliśmy charakter, kiedy potrafiliśmy dwukrotnie odrobić straty. 120px|right *Piłkarze Napoli nie odebrali medali :Piłkarze Napoli postanowili zbojkotować ceremonię wręczenia medali po meczu o Superpuchar Włoch. Podopieczni Waltera Mazzariego nie mogli pogodzić się z decyzjami sędziego, który wyrzucił z boiska dwóch piłkarzy Azzurich. Czerwone kartki obejrzeli Goran Pandev oraz Juan Camilo Zuniga. Taki sam los spotkał trenera Napoli, który za protesty w 90 minucie został odesłany na trybuny. Losy spotkania rozstrzygnęła dogrywka, w której Bianconeri zdobyli dwie bramki. Zawodnicy przegranej drużyny nie odebrali pamiątkowych medali. Postanowili także nie rozmawiać o zaistniałej sytuacji z mediami. *Superpuchar Włoch 2012: Juventus 4-2 Napoli (dog.) :Piłkarze Juventusu sięgnęli w sobotę w Pekinie po piąty w swojej historii Superpuchar Włoch. Napoli, które kończyło mecz w dziewiątkę, dwukrotnie wychodziło na prowadzenie, a skapitulowało dopiero w trakcie 30-minutowej dogrywki. :Juventus - Napoli 4:2 (2:2, 1:2) :bramki: 37' Asamoah (asysta Vidal), 74' Vidal (karny), 98' Maggio (samobójczy), 102' Vucinić (asysta Marchisio) - 27' Cavani, 41' Pandev :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Lucio - Lichtsteiner (89' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (117' Giaccherini), Matri (46' Vucinić) :Ławka: Storari, De Ceglie, Quagliarella, Marrone :Trener: Massimo Carrera (w zastępstwie za Antonio Conte) :Napoli (3-5-1-1): De Sanctis - Campagnaro, Cannavaro (62' Fernandez), Britos - Maggio, Inler, Behrami, Hamsik (66' Gargano), Zuniga - Cavani - Pandew Ławka: Rosati, Aronica, Dossena, Insigne, Vargas :Trener: Walter Mazzarri :Żółte kartki: 76' Lichtsteiner, 92' Giovinco, 112' Bonucci - 32' Britos, 52' Cannavaro, 54' Behrami, 64' Cavani, 76' Zuniga :Czerwone kartki: 84' Pandew, 93' Zuniga :Sędzia główny: Paolo Mazzoleni :Widzów: ok. 75 000 120px|right *Sparing Juventus 2-0 Malaga :W kolejnym przedsezonowym sprawdzianie Juventus pokonał Malagę 2:0. Dublet w tym meczu zanotował Matri, zdobywca obu bramek, a także Padoin, który dwukrotnie asystował. Była to ostatnia próba sił przed meczem o Superpuchar Włoch, który rozegrany zostanie za tydzień. :Juventus - Malaga 2:0 (1:0) :bramki: 3' Matri (asysta Padoin), 51' Matri (asysta Padoin) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari (90' Leali) - Lichtsteiner (78' Masi), Marrone (90' Rugani), Lucio (78' Bonucci) - Padoin (78' Untersee), Vidal (46' De Ceglie, 90' Ziegler), Pirlo (77' Pogba), Marchisio (90' Pazienza), Asamoah (77' Giaccherini) - Giovinco (78' Boakye), Matri (78' Quagliarella) :Ławka: Buffon, Branescu, Pepe :Trener: Antonio Conte :Malaga (4-4-2): Caballero - Jesus Gamez, Demichelis, Mathijsen (46' Welington), Monreal - Joaquin (78' Buonanotte), Maresca (60' Camacho), Toulalan, Suarez (60' Sanchez) - Fernandez, Portillo :Ławka: Kameni, Eliseu, Isco, Duda, Juanmi :Trener: Manuel Pellegrini *Cannavaro trenerem Juve? :Fabio Cannavaro mógłby zastąpić tymczasowo Antonio Conte na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu. Były obrońca Starej Damy niedawno uzyskał certyfikat trenerski, który pozwala mu na pracę w Serie A. Przypomnijmy, że obecnemu szkoleniowcowi Juve grozi 15 miesięcy dyskwalifikacji. Cannavaro w wywiadzie dla RTL 102,5 Radio zapowiedział, iż jest gotów podjąć się wyzwania. Co bym zrobił, gdyby Juventus mnie poprosił? Ciężko byłoby odmówić. Były obrońca reprezentacji Włoch wierzy w pomyślne zakończenie całej sprawy. Maja świetnego trenera, który wygrał Scudetto i mam nadzieję, że znajdą rozwiązanie. Jedyny problem z Conte jest taki, że nie będzie mógł zasiadać na ławce w niedziele. A przecież głównie liczy się codzienna praca na treningach - dodał. Brak obecności na ławce jest problemem, ale przecież przy dzisiejszej technice można być na trybunach, oglądać mecz i mieć pewną kontrolę w wydawaniu poleceń dla drużyny. Cannavaro grał w Juventusie w latach 2004-2006 oraz 2009-2010. Łącznie wystąpił 127 razy w koszulce Bianconerich. Jak informują włoskie media, najpoważniejszym kandydatem na stanowisko tymczasowego trenera jest asystent Conte, Massimo Carrera. 120px|right *Transfery Krasicia i Pogby potwierdzone :Juventus dopiero kilka godzin temu potwierdził oficjalnie finalizację transakcji z udziałem Milosa Krasicia i Paula Pogby. Pierwszy z graczy opuszcza Turyn i przenosi się za 7 milionów euro do Fenerbahce. 19-letni Francuz zasilił natomiast szeregi Starej Damy, przechodząc za darmo z Man United. Jak czytamy na oficjalnej stronie Juventusu, Pogba złożył podpis pod 4-letnim kontraktem. Wspomniany Krasić występował w Juventusie od 2010 roku, ale nie zdołał przekonać do siebie obecnego szkoleniowca, Antonio Conte. O transferach obu zawodników mówiło się co prawda od kilku tygodni, ale do sobotniego poranku czekano na oficjalny komunikat klubu. *Bonucci zawieszony na trzy sezony? :Sankcje w związku z wykrytą niedawno ofertą korupcyjną mogą spotkać dwóch zawodników Juventusu - Leonardo Bonucciego i Simone Pepe. Pierwszy z nich może zostać zawieszony na trzy lata i sześć miesięcy. Zarzuty korupcyjne odnośnie Bonucciego dotyczą jego kariery w Bari. Drugi z zawodników Starej Damy rozliczany ma być natomiast za okres gry w Udinese. Spekuluje się, iż Pepe może zostać zawieszony na 12 miesięcy. Spore sankcje nałożone zostaną także na Bolognę, której grozi otrzymanie dwóch ujemnych punktów. Degradacja do Lega Pro czeka prawdopodobnie spadkowicza Serie A - Lecce. 120px|right *Krasić odchodzi do Turcji :Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona Fenerbahce, Milos Krasić ustalił warunki indywidualnego kontraktu. Serb, który trafił do Juventusu w 2010 roku za 15 milionów euro, ma pozostać w Turcji przez kolejne cztery sezony. Włoskie media informowały wcześniej, iż włodarze Starej Damy otrzymają za sprzedaż Krasicia 7 milionów euro. Niezainteresowany zatrzymaniem Serba był szkoleniowiec Juve, Antonio Conte. Sam zawodnik wypowiadał się początkowo niechętnie o przenosinach do Turcji, ale po namowie agenta oraz swojej rodziny postanowił zmienić zdanie. *Felipe Melo we Florencji? :Felipe Melo powrócił do Juventusu Turyn z wypożyczenia do Galatasaray Stambuł. Turcy nie zdecydowali się na wykupienie Brazylijczyka. Działacze Starej Samy chcą sprzedać swojego pomocnika i zarobić na nim konkretne pieniądze. Finansowe wymagania turyńskiego klubu były głównym z powodów niewykupienia zawodnika przez Galatasaray. Zainteresowanie usługami Felipe Melo wyraził Bayern Monachium oraz CSKA Moskwa. Obecny kontrakt zawodnika wygasa w czerwcu 2014 roku. Juventus chciałby sprzedać piłkarza, za którego w 2009 roku zapłacił 19 mln euro. Obecna wartość Brazylijczyka szacowana jest na około 12 mln euro. Mało realne wydaje się wyłożenie takiej sumy na 29-letniego zawodnika. W ostatnich dniach dziennikarze we Włoszech spekulowali, że możliwy jest powrót zawodnika do Florencji na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu. 120px|right *Juve nie porozmawia z mediami :Juventus wydał oświadczenie, w którym poinformował, iż w najbliższym czasie zaprzestanie kontaktu z mediami. Ma to związek z problemami szkoleniowca pierwszego zespołu Starej Damy - Antonio Conte. Komisja Dyscyplinarna odrzuciła propozycję Włocha, który za swój udział w aferze korupcyjnej był gotowy zaakceptować 3-miesięczne zawieszenie i 200 tysięcy euro grzywny. Spekuluje się, że trenerowi Juventusu grożą obecnie znacznie poważniejsze konsekwencje. Jak czytamy w oficjalnym komunikacie, władze klubu nie chcą komentować całej sprawy i czekają na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Dodatkowe informacje przekazane zostaną dziennikarzom w czwartek popołudniu. *Poważne problemy Conte :Komisja Dyscyplinarna odrzuciła wniosek Antonio Conte, który wraz z prokuratorem ubiegał się o nałożenie 200 tysięcy euro grzywny oraz 3-miesięczne zawieszenie. Uznano jednak, że zaproponowana kara jest zbyt niska w stosunku do postawionych zarzutów. Przypomnijmy, że Conte sądzony jest obecnie z powodu udziału w odkrytej niedawno aferze korupcyjnej. Spekuluje się, że obecny szkoleniowiec Juventusu może zostać ukarany rocznym zawieszeniem i znacznie wyższą grzywną pieniężną. Kary nałożone zostaną także na co najmniej trzy włoskie kluby. Siena otrzyma prawdopodobnie sześć ujemnych punktów i 100 tysięcy grzywny. 30 tysięcy zapłacą natomiast Varese oraz Torino. 120px|right *Sparing: Juventus 1-1 Benfica :Piłkarze Juventusu zremisowali 1:1 w sparingowym spotkaniu z Benfiką Lizbona. Jedynego gola dla Starej Damy w doliczonym czasie gry zdobył Milos Krasić. Kilka chwil wcześniej prowadzenie dla Benfiki uzyskał Oscar Cardozo. :Juventus - Benfica Lizbona 1:1 (0:0) :bramki: Cardozo 88, Krasić 90+2 :Juventus: Buffon (46' Storari) - Lichtsteiner, Marrone (64' Masi), Bonucci - Padoin (82' Untersee), Vidal (82' Pazienza), Pirlo (78' Pogba), Marchisio (30' Giaccherini), Asamoah (73' Ziegler) - Giovinco (73' Krasic), Matri (57' Quagliarella) :Benfica: Artur - Maxi Pereira, Luisao, Garay, Melgarejo (78' Luisinho) - Javi Garcia, Witsel, Perez (56' Nolito), Martins (56' Rodrigo Mora) - Gaitan (6' Bruno Cesar, 66' Ola John), Michel (46' Cardoso) Lipiec *Sparing: Hertha Berlin 0-2 Juventus :Juventus rozegrał swój pierwszy sparing w czasie okresu przygotowawczego do nowego sezonu, pokonując Herthę Berlin 2:0. Gole dla zespołu mistrza Włoch zdobywali Alessandro Matri i Milos Krasić. Piłkarze Starej Damy, którzy przystąpili do meczu bez kontuzjowanych Mirko Vicinicia i Reto Zieglera, nie rozegrali - jak podkreślają włoskie media - zbyt dobrego spotkania. O końcowych rezultacie zadecydowała nie tyle lepsza gra, co skuteczność. Piłka po uderzeniach zawodników Herthy zatrzymywała się dwukrotnie na poprzeczce. :Hertha Berlin - Juventus 0:2 (0:1) :bramki: Matri (21), Krasic (90) :Hertha Berlin: Burchert (Sprint 46’); Ndjeng (Bastians 75’), Hubnik (Neumann 89’), Brooks (Mukhtar 89’) , Schulz (Morales 75’); Beichler (Ramos 46’), Niemeyer (Lustenberger 46’), Kluge (Ronny 46’), Knoll (Ben-Sahar 46’); Kachunga (Ben-Hatira 46’), Allagui (Wagner 46’) :Juventus: Storari; Lichtsteiner, Masi (Rugani 69’), Lucio (Pazienza 46’), De Ceglie (Untersee 21’); Padoin, Vidal (Buoy 81’), Marrone, Asamoah (Appelt 75’); Matri (Boakye 46’), Quagliarella (Krasić 63’) 120px|right *Napoli zbojkotuje Superpuchar Włoch? :Aurelio De Laurentiis, który kilka dni temu oburzał się z powodu terminarza Serie A, zaszokował ponownie. Prezydent Napoli zapowiedział, że jego klub jest gotowy zbojkotować mecz o Superpuchar Włoch, który zaplanowano na 11 sierpnia w Pekinie. Czy może ktoś mi wyjaśnić jaki sens ma kilkudniowa podróż do Chin tuż przed startem nowego sezonu? Najwyraźniej nikt, dlatego nie mamy zamiaru tam lecieć. To szalona podroż i niepotrzebny stres. Jak informują włoskie media, włodarze Napoli kontaktowali się już z prawnikami i przedstawicielami ligi, by dowiedzieć się, czy w przypadku bojkotu Superpucharu na klub nałożone zostaną poważne kary finansowe. *Ziegler nie przejdzie do Benfiki :Benfica Lizbona zrezygnowała z zatrudnienia obrońcy Juventusu, Reto Zieglera. Portugalski klub woli sprowadzić na Estadio da Luz gracza AS Roma, Jose Angela. "O Glorioso" zaoferowali za usługi Szwajcara 2,5 mln euro, podczas gdy "Stara Dama" oczekiwała dwa razy wyższej kwoty. Wobec kłopotów w negocjacjach, Benfica porzuciła pomysł sprowadzenia lewego obrońcy i skupiła się na defensorze "Giallorossich". Jose Angel dostał zielone światło do opuszczenia Stadio Olimpico. Hiszpan wzmocnił "Wilki" w zeszłym roku, kiedy trenerem Romy był jego rodak Luis Enrique. Po tym jak szkoleniowiec zrezygnował z prowadzenia klubu, pod znakiem zapytania stanęła przyszłość 22-latka. Nowy trener rzymian, Zdenek Zeman, oznajmił graczowi, że nie będzie brany pod uwagę przy ustalaniu składu w nowym sezonie. *Pogba przed testami medycznymi :Niewykluczone, że jeszcze dziś Paul Pogba stanie się oficjalnie piłkarzem Juventusu. 19-latek zjawi się w piątek w Turynie, gdzie przejdzie testy medyczne i złoży podpis pod ustalonym wcześniej kontraktem. 19-latek, który występował dotychczas w Manchesterze United, został okrzyknięty piłkarzem mistrza Włoch już na początku tego miesiąca. Mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń, wszelkie formalności zostaną sfinalizowane dopiero teraz. Zdaniem Sky Sport Italia młody Francuz zjawi się dziś w Turynie, gdzie czekają już na niego oficjele klubu. Niewykluczone, że Pogba zawita jeszcze w piątek na trening Starej Damy. 120px|right *Jovetić nie na sprzedaż :Współwłaściciel Fiorentiny, Andrea Della Valle poinformował media, że jego klub odrzucił opiewającą na 25 milionów euro ofertę za Stevana Joveticia. O 22-latka zabiega najmocniej Juventus Turyn. Oprócz włodarzy Starej Damy chęć zakontraktowania reprezentanta Czarnogóry wyrażają także Chelsea, Arsenal oraz Barcelona. Niemal na pewno oferta odrzucona przez klub z Florencji należała jednak do Starej Damy. Rozmawiałem z Joveticiem i wyjaśniłem mu, że nie jest na sprzedaż. Jest wiele powodów naszej decyzji i mam nadzieję, że nas rozumie. On jest bardzo młody i wielka kariera jest jeszcze przed nim. Mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno zostanie z nami na kolejny rok, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie ich więcej. Gdy ma się w zespole tak wielki talent, chce się go zatrzymać. *Inter wymieni się z Juventusem? :Inter Mediolan nie wyklucza wymiany Giampaolo Pazziniego na Fabio Quagliarellę z Juventusu Turyn. Andrea Stramaccioni nie widzi środkowego napastnika w planach na przyszły sezon. Pazzini jest jednym z zawodników, których młody szkoleniowiec mediolańczyków najchętniej pozbyłby się w letnim okienku transferowym. Sam zainteresowany też optuje za zmianą środowiska, gdyż nie interesuje go rola zmiennika Diego Milito. Z kolei Beppe Marotta pełniący funkcję dyrektora generalnego Juventusu Turyn jest fanem byłego napastnika Sampdorii. W dodatku Quagliarella może tego lata pożegnać się z Juventusem z uwagi na brak gwarancji występów w pierwszej jedenastce. Pazzini w ostatnim sezonie wystąpił w 33 spotkaniach ligowych i strzelił pięć goli. Dla porównania, w barwach mistrza Włoch Quagliarella trafiał czterokrotnie w 23 występach. 120px|right *Spartak zainteresowany Melo :Mimo że negacje w sprawie przenosin Felipe Melo do Galatasaray stanęły w martwym punkcie, niewykluczone, że Brazylijczyk opuści w to lato Juventus. Zainteresowani jego transferem są włodarze Spartaka Moskwa. Jak informuje Sky Sport Italia, włodarze rosyjskiego klubu są gotowi zaoferować Starej Damie 8,5 milionów euro, włączając do tego bonusy, których wypłata byłaby uzależniona od występów samego zawodnika. Melo spędził ostatni sezon na wypożyczeniu w Stambule, ale włodarze Galatasaray nie doszli do porozumienia z Juventusem w sprawie sumy odstępnego. *Reprezentanci wrócili do Juve :Piłkarze Juventusu trenują już w komplecie. Mimo że drużyna mistrza Włoch przystąpiła do zajęć przygotowawczych już 12 dni temu, dopiero dziś dołączyli do niej piłkarze, którzy grali w finale Euro 2012. Wspomniani gracze to Gigi Buffon, Andrea Barzagli, Leonardo Bonucci, Giorgio Chiellini, Emanuele Giaccherini, Claudio Marchisio, Andrea Pirlo, a także zakontraktowany niedawno Sebastian Giovinco. Ostatni z wymienionych piłkarzy trafił do Turynu za 11 milionów euro z innego klubu Serie A - Parmy. Juventus zagra w najbliższym czasie mecze towarzyskie z Herthą, Benficą oraz Malagą. 120px|right *Caceres straci początek sezonu :Martin Caceres uszkodził więzadła w kolanie i straci pierwsze mecze nowego sezonu Serie A. Jak poinformowali lekarze Juventusu, zawodnika, który doznał urazu w trakcie sobotniego turnieju Trofeo TIM, czeka 45-dniowa rehabilitacja. Jak wykazały dzisiejsze badania, Caceres będzie pauzował co najmniej miesiąc. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że jego przerwa w grze potrwa około sześć tygodni. W dniu dzisiejszym potwierdzono także, że na około 20 dni z gry wypadł Simone Pepe. Pomocnik Juventusu zmaga się urazem ścięgna udowego. *Trofeo TIM: Zwycięstwo Interu :Tegoroczna edycja Trofeo TIM zakończyła się zwycięstwem piłkarzu Interu. Popularni Nerazzurri nie pozostawili złudzeń Juventusowi oraz Milanowi, zgromadzając w dwóch meczach komplet sześciu punktów. Opis wszystkich trzech 45-minutowych meczów przedstawiamy poniżej: Fatalny błąd Lucio przyczynił się do porażki Juventusu w pierwszym meczu przeciwko Interowi. Brazylijczyk, który jeszcze kilka tygodni temu występował w koszulce Nerazzurrich, zaliczył "asystę" przy bramce Philippe Coutinho. Spotkanie turnieju było niezwykle wyrównane, a o końcowym rezultacie przesądziła akcja z 11. minuty gry. Piłkarze Starej Damy mogli odpowiedzieć co prawda wyrównującym golem, ale nieskutecznością raził Fabio Quagliarella. :Inter - Juventus 1:0 :bramki:'1:0 Coutinho 11' :'Inter: Handanovic; Mbaye (Silvestre 39), Ranocchia, Chivu, Jonathan; Guarin, Cambiasso; Zanetti, Palacio (Longo 39), Coutinho (Nagatomo 34); Milito :Juventus: Storari; Masi, Lucio, Caceres; Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Marrone, Asamoah, De Ceglie; Matri, Quagliarella :Juventus powetował sobie porażkę z Interem, wygrywając w drugim meczu turnieju z Milanem. Jedyna bramka padła po rzucie karnym Mirko Vucinicia. Kibice Rossonerich są przekonani, że zawodnik Starej Damy nie był faulowany, a jedynie symulował. Zdania na ten temat są jednak podzielone. Sporo kontrowersji wzbudziła także sytuacja z udziałem Mario Yepesa. Defensor Rossonerich zagrywał ręką we własnym polu karnym. Sędzia pozostał jednak niewzruszony i nie zdecydował się na podyktowanie drugiej jedenastki. Piłkarze Milanu w końcowych minutach przycisnęli swoich rywali, ale mimo sytuacji Boatenga oraz Robinho nie doprowadzili do wyrównania. :Juventus - Milan 1:0 :bramki: 1:0 Vucinić 30' (k.) :Milan: Amelia; De Sciglio, Bonera, Yepes, Taiwo; Traorè, Ambrosini, Emanuelson; Boateng; Robinho, El Shaarawy :Juventus: Storari (Leali 25); Masi, Lucio, Caceres (Lichtsteiner 45); Pepe (Untersee 38), Padoin, Vidal (Pazienza 25), Asamoah, Ziegler; Boakye, Vucinic (Matri 43) :Wygrana nad Milanem sprawiła, że popularni Nerazzurri po raz trzeci z rzędu sięgnęli po zwycięstwo w Trofeo TIM. Trzeci mecz turnieju zaczął się dość niespodziewanie po myśli Rossonerich, którzy za sprawą Stephana El Shaarawy’ego wyszli w 16. minucie na prowadzenie. Inter zdołał jednak ostatecznie przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść, a na listę strzelców wpisywali się Freddy Guarin i Rodrigo Palacio. :Milan - Inter 1:2 :bramki: El Shaarawy 16', Guarin 26', Palacio 34' :Inter: Belec; Mbaye (Jonathan 20), Silvestre, Chivu, Nagatomo (Bianchetti 38); Zanetti, Guarin, Cambiasso; Palacio (Pasa 43), Coutinho (Benassi 43); Milito (Longo 28) :Milan: Amelia (Pazzagli 20); De Sciglio, Albertazzi (Iotti 43), Acerbi, Antonini; Traorè (Prosenik 40), Ambrosini, Emanuelson; Boateng (Carmona 20); El Shaarawy (Emanuelson 32), Ganz :Tabela końcowa Trofeo TIM wygląda następująco: :1. Inter 6 pkt :2. Juventus 3 pkt :3. Milan 0 pkt 120px|right *Juventus namieszał w sprawie Destro :Genoa nie ma wątpliwości, że gdyby nie "niecne poczynania" Juventusu, Mattia Destro byłby już dziś piłkarzem Romy. Utalentowany 20-latek nie zaakceptował w piątek oferty Galliorossich, gdyż skontaktowali się z nim nagle włodarze Starej Damy. Przedstawiciele Juventusu przekonali Destro, by ten wstrzymał się z podpisywaniem kontraktu i zamiast tego wysłuchał propozycji mistrzów Włoch. Spekuluje się, że Stara Dama jest gotowa zaoferować 20-latkowi znacznie lepsze warunki finansowe. Oburzony całą sprawą jest dyrektor sportowy Genoi, Pietro Lo Monaco: - Naprawdę nie wiem jak to wszystko się zakończy. Roma od dłuższego czasu zabiega o Destro, ale jak wiemy nie od dziś, futbolem żądzą pieniądze. To właśnie z tego względu wszystko stanęło w martwym punkcie. Spekuluje się, że Destro wznowi negocjacje z Romą w najbliższy poniedziałek. *Del Piero wciąż nie podjął decyzji :Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że ciągle nie ma pojęcia w jakim klubie będzie występował w nadchodzącym sezonie. Mistrz Świata z 2006 roku jest wolnym zawodnikiem od kilku tygodni, gdy to pożegnał się z nim turyński Juventus. 37-letni napastnik łączony był z przenosinami do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Argentyny lub Azji. W sobotę Włoch przebywał w Japonii, gdzie wystąpił w spotkaniu charytatywnym na rzecz osób dotkniętych zeszłorocznym tsunami, jednak zapytany o możliwość kontynuowania kariery w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, legendarny zawodnik zaprzeczył. W dalszym ciągu nie wiem gdzie będę grać w przyszłym sezonie, lecz fakt, że jestem bez klubu, pozwolił mi dzisiaj tutaj być, więc było to chyba przeznaczenie. To będzie poważna decyzja po 19-latach w Juventusie, jednak jestem bardzo spokojny i z moim następnym zespołem zacznę nową wielką przygodę, znowu będę mógł cieszyć się futbolem tak jak dzisiaj. 91-krotny reprezentant Włoch trafił do Juventusu w 1993 roku z Padovy i tego lata opuścił Turyn jako rekordzista Bianconerich pod względem występów oraz zdobytych bramek. 120px|right *Zola pragnie sprowadzić Del Piero :Nowy menedżer Watfordu Gianfranco Zola chce sprowadzić na Vicarage Road napastnika Alessandro Del Piero. Włoch jest wolnym zawodnikiem, po tym jak z końcem czerwca wygasła jego umowa z Juventusem. W zamyśle właściciela klubu, w "The Hornets" ma występować duża liczba włoskich piłkarzy. Zarówno prezes jak i szkoleniowiec pochodzą z Półwyspu Apenińskiego, dlatego bliski sercu jest im styl, który prezentują drużyny z Serie A. Del Piero miałby być ich pierwszym dużym wzmocnieniem z ligi włoskiej, jednak na pewno nie ostatnim. Sam Alex z przyjemnością przeniósłby się na Wyspy Brytyjskie, ale jego ambicją jest gra w Premier League. Watford występuje w Championship i mimo ambitnych planów, nikt nie liczy, że w przeciągu roku "The Golden Boys" wywalczą awans. *Van Persie chce rozmawiać z klubem :Robin van Persie, którego przyszłość w Arsenalu stoi pod znakiem zapytania, powrócił do treningów z resztą zespołu. Jak poinformowali Kanonierzy, reprezentant Holandii liczy na to, że sprawa jego ewentualnego odejścia z klubu wyjaśni się w przeciągu kilkunastu najbliższych dni. Van Persie wydał niedawno oświadczenie, w którym napisał, iż nie zamierza przedłużać wygasającego wraz z końcem sezonu kontraktu. W ostatnich dniach pojawiły się jednak informacje, jakoby najlepszy napastnik Arsenalu był gotowy zmienić zdanie i przystać na propozycję Arsene'a Wengera. Jak wyjaśnił rzecznik samego klubu, obie strony zasiądą niebawem do wspólnych negocjacji. - Robin wrócił w poniedziałek do treningów i jasno zaznaczył, że chce jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z władzami klubu. Nie ustaliliśmy jednak terminu tego spotkania. Van Persie, który znajduje się m.in. na celowniku Juventusu Turyn, zdobył w ubiegłym sezonie 30 goli w Premier League. 120px|right *Conte zadowolony z nowych graczy :Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte jest zadowolony z dotychczasowych nabytków drużyny. Jednocześnie zaznacza, iż jego klub poluje na kolejnych graczy. Ekipa "Starej Damy" sięgnęła po mistrzostwo Włoch w ubiegłym sezonie i szykuje się do zmagań m.in. w Lidze Mistrzów. Do drużyny już trafili Sebastian Giovinco, Lucio, Mauricio Isla i Kwadwo Asamoah. To piłkarze, którzy byli priorytetowi na liście życzeń szkoleniowca Bianconerich. Jestem bardzo zadowolony z transferów. Giovinco to piłkarz, którego chciałem od dawna. On potrafi strzelać gole, a także stwarzać partnerom doskonałe sytuacje. Lucio to z kolei czołowy obrońca na świecie. Wystarczy spojrzeć w jego piłkarskie CV. Liczę też na Islę i Asamoaha, bo to gracze, którzy powinni sobie poradzić w Lidze Mistrzów. Opiekun mistrzów Włoch twierdzi, że do pełni szczęścia brakuje mu jeszcze jednego klasowego napastnika. - Co prawda, po zespole Milanu mamy najlepszy atak w całej lidze, ale zawsze jest jeszcze miejsce, by tę pozycję wzmocnić - uważa Antonio Conte. *Pazzini zaproszony na rozmowy :Giampaolo Pazzini ma spotkać się dziś z włodarzami Interu, by przedyskutować sprawę transferu do innego klubu. Zainteresowani pozyskaniem włoskiego napastnika są podobno Juventus, Lazio, a także Werder Brema. Były zawodnik Sampdorii Genua został poinformowany w ubiegłym tygodniu, iż nie znajduje się w planach szkoleniowca Andrei Stramaccioniego. Spekuluje się, że 27-latek będzie rozważać dziś oferty innych klubów. Niewykluczone, że już na pierwszym spotkaniu z Interem obie strony dojdą do porozumienia w sprawie wyboru nowego pracodawcy. Nawet jeśli Pazzini zostanie na kilka kolejnych tygodni w Mediolanie, Stramaccioni nie ma zamiaru korzystać z jego usług w spotkaniach przygotowawczych do nowego sezonu. 120px|right *Kto w Juventusie przejmie 10 po Del Piero? Buffon faworytem mediów :Wciąż nie wiadomo, kto w przyszłym sezonie ubierze koszulkę Juventusu z numerem 10. Dotychczas występował w niej Alessandro Del Piero, który tego lata zakończył przygodę ze "Starą Damą". Media spekulują, że z dziesiątką będzie występował Sebastian Giovinco, Claudio Marchisio lub Stevan Jovetić, mający przenieść się do Turynu z Fiorentiny. Jak donosi jednak "La Gazetta dello Sport", faworytem do przejęcia numeru po Del Piero jest bramkarz Giangluigi Buffon, który nie jest zbytnio przywiązany do "jedynki" na plecach. Dziennikarze przypominają, że będąc graczem Parmy, bramkarz grał z numerami 88 i 77. W środę prezydent "Starej Damy", Andrea Agnelli przyznał, że sprawa ma duże znaczenie dla całego klubu. *News:Ghański talent piłkarzem Juventusu :Richmond Boakye został nowym zawodnikiem Juventusu - poinformowały włoskie media. "Stara Dama" zapłaciła za prawa do połowy karty zawodnika 4 mln euro. Ghańczyk pozostaje w połowie własnością CFC Genoi. Snajper w poprzednim sezonie występował na wypożyczeniu w drugoligowym Sassuolo, gdzie zdobył 10 bramek. W środę 19-latek pojawił się w Turynie, gdzie przejdzie testy medyczne. Boakye najprawdopodobniej pojedzie z Juventusem na zgrupowanie przedsezonowe, ale nie zostanie w kadrze zespołu i pójdzie na wypożyczenie do jednego z klubów Serie B. Kategoria:Strona główna